Yùgare Realm
by Liuxus
Summary: Una historia sobre unos jovenes normales, descubren que la vida no tiene un camino, sino que otro va en paralelo junto al destino del mundo y de ellos mismos. Nota: Proximamente---Re: Twilight Realm, que es sin personajes de anime o videojuegos .
1. El prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

"…**Todos creen que tenemos un lado bueno y otro malo…que puede revelarse cuando menos se lo espere…pero para otros, la máscara que usamos es cuando estamos despiertos, y nuestros verdaderos corazones despiertan cuando dormimos y esperamos el amanecer…"**

**Bueno, este es el comienzo de algo más…otra creación mía -_- **

**Como sea, pocos leerán esto, conociendo a algunos ¬_¬ pero bueno…al menos, hago el intento de hacer una buena historia, aunque la mayoría no den risa ¬_¬, YA QUE?!**

**Esta historia es sobre mis amigos y yo pensando, ¿Qué pasaría si…**

**[¿??] Oye, ya comienza!, me desespero con tu gran discurso inspirador para esta historia!...Además….ni se como te llamas!! ¬n¬…dime…COMO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI?!**

**[Autor] Seria por que yo te he creado y dado vida, iluso…TENGO PODER TOTAL SOBRE TI!!! Mwajajajajajajajaja**

**[¿??] …creo que se me paso la ma…espera…TU POR QUE ME DICES ILUSO?! QUE ME VA A PASAR?! DIMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!**

**[Autor] *Hace que ¿?? se de una cachetada a si mismo***

**[¿??]O-o…Umm...…gracias…**

**[Autor] Como sea…esto solo fue una introducción!, así que, al siguiente capitulo ya diré mas!**

**[¿??] Al menos dime como te llamas y como me llamare!!!!!**

**[Autor] bueno…tú…eres uno de los personajes principales…mas la historia no gira alrededor de ti!**

**[¿??] TT__TT**

**[Autor] Bueno…te llamare Aleph**

**[Aleph] A…l…Ale….Aleph?? QUIEN INVENTÓ ESE NOMBRE?!**

**[Autor] Un amigo mío ¬u¬ su nombre comienza con "A" y entonces tu serás el! Nun**

**[Aleph] Y el es…?**

**[Autor] Alto, un poco gordo, lo acepto, algo torpe…damn, me peleo a veces con el ¬¬#...pero no niego que es un gran amigo :D**

**[Aleph] Ah….Umm…OK o-o…**

**[Autor] Creo que diré un sobrenombre de mientras…Umm…es que no quiero decir mi nombre aun, llámame Lux**

**[Aleph] Lux?...QUE TIPO DE NO-**

**[Lux] *Hace que se de un zape***

**[Aleph] O.O…hummm...…¬-¬…okay…te respeto…tu me diste esta…"vida…"**

**[Lux] Más respeto para mi amigo!!**

**[Aleph] Oye, no tienes que…**

**[Lux] *Pone cara que da miedo y voz muuuuuuy grave* ENTIENDES…? ò_____ó#**

**[Aleph] Okay…**

**[Lux] Bueno, me voy y disfruten próximamente de este fik!**

**[Aleph] Habrá crossovers??**

**[Lux] Eso creo…pero bueno…ya lo veré mas adelante…**

**[Aleph] Bueeeeno…**

**[Lux] Umm…si…**

**[Aleph] Y…ehh…algo mas que hacer?**

**[Lux] Pueees…eso era todo…**

**[Aleph] Aburriiii-**

**[Lux] *Hace que se empiece a encender su chaqueta* Oooooye…estas ardiente…**

**[Aleph] OH –u- gracia…o-o…un momento O-O por…que…es…TU…O_O!**

**[Lux] *Señala flamas* No en serio, estas en llamas…¬u¬**

**[Aleph] ¬¬U AAAAHHHAAAAA…Y crees que yo creeré que tienes tanto poder sobre mi que…*Mira las flamas* O-O!!! O DAAAAMNNN!!!!!**

**[Lux] Mwajajaja….rueda! rueda! Rueda!!! Mwajajajajaja…bueno…yo me voy y disfrutare como Aleph se le quema sus ropas**

**[Aleph] Termina de escribir para ya no sentir esto!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA**

**[Lux] Bien, soy Lux, el Autor y me voy para luego seguirle a la historia!...*Prepara la voz estilo Fye-San de Tsubasa Chronicles* SA-YO-NARAAAAAAAAAA**

**[Aleph] *Se para formalmente y hace reverencia* Adiós…*Se tira al suelo y rueda* WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Desde la oscuridad

**Desde la oscuridad****…**

**En un panorama de una ciudad de noche, en un edificio antiguo, varios individuos encapuchados hablaban de algo en especial…**

**[**** ] Miren a quien tenemos…aquí…un nuevo!...dinos….quien eres tu?**

**[**** ] Llamenme Trece…XIII…**

**[**** ] Oye…no crees que se llama igual que…**

**[XIII ] Recordatorio…yo soy XIII…no hay dos como yo!**

**[**** ] Uhhuu…si…**

**[**** ] Vamos Yami…ya dejate de cosas asi…**

**[Yami ] P****or que?!**

**[**** ] Ya te lo haz olvidado?...Te dire por que…**

**[**** ] Pretendes ser fuerte, muchachita?**

**[Yami] O0O#!!!!!!!**

**[**** ] Jajajajajaja**

**[XIII] Eso…eso fue…**

**[**** ] gracioso?**

**[XIII] Fue esa una broma?...por que la verdad no le encuentro el chiste ._.U**

**[**** ] Vaya…ya tenemos a un huerito???**

**[**** ] Lo siento…creo que no debi haberle dicho nada a Dyz**

**[**** ] Hehehehhe…**

**[XIII] Me duele la cabeza…**

**[Yami] Eres nuevo en la ciudad, verdad?...El estar mucho tiempo entre oscuridad te puede matar psicológicamente hablando…**

**[XIII]**** Hmm…no negare eso…**

**[Yami]**** Bueno…como sea…que hay de ello?...creen soportar una vez mas?**

**[ &**** ] Uummm…  
[ ] Hrm…Yami, tienes que preguntar eso??**

**[ & **** ] *Niegan con la cabeza***

**[Yami] Tienen que estar bromeando…el entrenamiento los cansa?!**

**[**** ] Calla Yami…creo que es la hora del descanzo…va a amanecer…hay que dormir…**

**[Yami] D:!**** Y se me olvido buscar a este nuevo tipo, Eji!**

**[**** ] Decerebrada…recibiras tu castigo luego…ahora todos…retirense…**

**Con esas palabras, todos desaparecieron entre sombras…**

*******************************************************************

**De mientras…en otra ciudad…apenas amanecia por el gran horizonte…que estaba cubierta por la montaña (Si!, habra sol como hasta las 8, okay?!). Un chico de 17 apenas despertaba…eran aun las 6:30 a.m.**

**[**** ] Ya levantate!**

**[**** ] Huh…ZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzz**

**[**** ] ¬u¬…llegaras tarde y tienes examen!**

**[**** ] O_______O waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!**

***Del cuarto, salia un chico con los pantalones abajo, totalmente despeinado, con ojeras y…**

**[**** ] Oye!, por que en ropa interior?, que tal si han mujeres leyendo esto?!**

**[Lux] hum…recuerda…soy el autor y te di la vida a ti y a todos los que conoceras!**

**[**** ] Okaaay…bueno, dame la pequeña introducción sobre mi, y sigamos con la historia señor autor!**

**[Lux] o-o…okay…bueno…*ehem* Este es Joseph. Acaba de ser transferido al Instituto Gaset por razones familiares. Heredó una fortuna, sacó a su familia de la ruina con ella, etc. Ahora, empezara su 4 semestre en esta preparatoria…y todavía le falta aprobar mucho si quiere salir de esta…**

**[Joseph ] Oye!**

**[Lux] Piensa!, tu eres parte de lo que soy yo!, asi que calmate…o di hola a alguna tragedia proxima para ti ¬u¬**

**[Joseph] Okay…creo que mejor me arreglo o-o**

**Despues de que Joseph encontrara algo decente que ponerse (Para no haber tanto cambio, su guardaropa tendra los mismos atuendos. Luego los dibujo y doy direcciones para que los vean.)**

**[Joseph]A ver…Chaqueta…pantal-ovbio U-U…ehh…guantes…mi playera H negra…tenis tipo monstruo…tengo todo!...bueno…creo que mejor agarro la mochila y me voy…**

**[ ] Oye!, te levanté**** asi nadamas para que alcanzaras a desayunar!...nunca desayunabas!...igual que…**

**[Joseph] Si…ellos dos…pero ya mama…el caso es algo rápido o no llegaré!**

**[Mama] Bien!, pero aunque sea esta manzana!, Y ten cuidado!**

**Para esos momentos, el llegaría temprano a la escuela…mas de cómo lo hacia habitualmente en su otra escuela…pero lo que no esperaba…era lo que ocurriria al final del dia…bueno, casi final…**

**[Joseph] Oye!, pues dejate de rodeos y dilo!**

**[Lux] ¬u¬ nada de eso!...verás…tendras un accidente, conoceras a una linda chica de camino a la escuela, y…bueno…creo que es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora! n.n!!!**

**[Joseph] Por que???? D:!!!**

**[Lux] Por que es tarde y quiero dormir xD**

**[Joseph] Bueno…me regreso, duermo y luego me despiertas Autor**

**[Lux] Ehh…si…creo…bueno, próximamente mas de Joseph!**

**(La verdad si me fui a dormir, y escribire lo que ocurra…no la parte que soñare!...solo si me trae inspiración para esta serie ¬u¬ …mmm…pues…a.h…lo ke sea…12:37 p.m….)**

**(Y volvi!, aquí escribiendo, son las…eh?!...1:06 a.m.?!...creo que estoy escribiendo muy tarde! …)**

**[Joseph] Bueno…ahora llegaré mas facil si uso este atajo…pero…ah!, voy temprano!, como sea…llegare!**

**A los 20 minutos, llegó algo cansado del mismo viaje, pero encontrando ya a mas alumnos de lo que veria en el famoso instituto…**

**[Joseph] h…oye!, disculpa, yo…**

**[Alumno] tengo prisa…**

**[Joseph] Yo…**

**[Alumna] me tengo que ir…**

**[Joseph] Aguarden!**

**[Alumno #2] Lento!, Fuera de mi camino!**

**[Joseph] wa!!!!!!!! *golpe y desmayo***

**Despues de…umm…sepa cuanto tiempo…**

**[Joseph]…uh…pero…que hora es?...**

**[ ] Las 8:30…el final de la primera clase…y el despertar de…un tonto en la enfermeria ¬¬**

**[Joseph] wa!...yo…o demonios!...**

**[ ] Da igual…el dire ya supo que estas aquí, y que cuando despertaras fueras con el…**

**[Joseph] hum…alto!...como…por que estas-**

**[ ] Me encargare de ti…digamos que soy tu "mentor"**

**[Joseph] Ajá! ¬¬ y luego que?!, hacer un sketch tipo "Star Wars"???**

**[ ] …¬¬…como sea…soy Ryussei**

**[Joseph] Joseph. *estrechan manos***

**[Ryussei ] Bueno…creo que el autor me debe ahora una intro, no???**

**[Lux] ahg…okaaaaaaaay…Es Ryussei, es de la misma edad que Joseph, piel oscura, fuerte, y cara amenazante…aun no se sabe mucho de el…solo que sera su "mentor", "maestro", el…**

**[Ryussei] Yayayayaya!!!, ya entendi…bueno, solo llamame a mi tu "Sensei", entendio…?**

**[Joseph] No del todo, pero bueno…**

**Despues de esa plática, fue a ver a el director…un tipo de ojos amarillos y pelo blanco, con una piel morena…**

**[Ryussei] ERES PIEL MORENA… **

***zape***

**[Lux] Calla!...*ehem…*prosigo…con cara de very evil director…y…emm…ah si, fanatico de guerra de las galaxias, el profesor Xemnas.**

**[Xemnas ] DIRECTOR ¬¬# *oscuridad y lamparita debajo del rostro***

**[Lux] *hace lo mismo* Yo puedo deshacerme de ti si quiero..apenas y pense en ti como mi gran alternativa!**

**[Xemnas] Cual era la otra?**

**[Lux] poner a un tal…eh…Rey Mickey a car-**

**[Xemnas] FYYYUUUUUUUU nwn…bueno..*ehem* ¬¬ asi que tu eres el nuevo, eh?...**

**[Joseph] s-s-si se-seño-se-señor!**

**[Ryussei M] Esta muerto ._.U**

***Nota: Al poner la letra "M" despues del nombre de alguien, es que esta hablando en su mente.**

**[Xemnas] Bien…¬u¬…pues…aquí esta tu horario, ahora vete a clase…**

**[Joseph] si…Digo, SI Señor!**

***cierra puerta***

**[Joseph]…ALTO…Autor!**

**[Lux] Que?!...estaba comiendo un burrito! xD**

**[Joseph] A la 1:28 a.m.???**

**[Lux] Me ganó el hambre! xD…bueno…que quieres??**

**[Joseph] Se supone que salí de casa para llegar temprano a la school…no???**

**[Lux] sep…y?**

**[Josep] Como podria haber ido y "perdido mi primer clase" si no tenia mi horario?? ¬¬**

**[Lux] Simple!...espera…*munchmunchmunch…* *GULP* ah…okay…simple!, queria molestarte!**

**[Joseph] ¬¬U**

**[Lux] Pero ya que?!, ya conocemos a tres personajes…bueno…mas!**

**[Joseph] Cieeerto…oye…y cuando nos dibujaras?!**

**[Lux] Luego nwn**

**[Joseph] nun bueno…veamos…la clase que tengo ahora es…Filosofia…**

**[Ryussei] Con quien?**

**[Joseph] Dice…con Lois Claire Adriane en el salón 13…este es el pasillo de salones nones…este salon de enfrente es el 7…entonces el trece esta ayá…bien…enton…**

**[Ryussei] O_O OH POR EL AMOR QUE LE TENGO A UN 360!!!!!!...estas frito…**

**[Joseph] Por?**

**[Ryussei] Ya lo sabras…oh, por cierto!, antes de entrar a la clase, come!**

**Ryussei saco algo de una bolza de aluminio dentro de su mochila**

**[Joseph] Es…un pedazo de taco?**

**[Ryussei] Créeme…por algo soy tu sensei!**

**[Joseph] …o-o…*gulp…* bueno… *munchmunchmunch…* *GULP* Ah…umm…bueno…por que el ta-**

**[Ryussei] Es que entra con comida cuando no deberia…**

**[Joseph] huum?, no es eso contra las reglas?**

**[Ryussei] pues ella tiene su excusa…"Las reglas se aplican a los estudiantes…los maestros ya somos otra cosa…"…y lo hace cuando todos los alumnos tienen hambre…es toda una torturadora…**

**[Joseph] O-O…espero sobrevivir…ALTO…y mi manz-**

**[Lux] *munchmunchmunch…*…riiica nun!**

**[Ryuk] Oye!...estaba jugosa…**

**[Lux] ¬u¬ si y es mia, estupido shinigami!!...*pone voz de Smigeal* MI PRECIOSO, ES MI PRECIOSO!**

**[Ryuk] :9**

**[Lux] ¬n¬ *cambia a voz de Gollum* NOOOOO…ES MIO!!!!!!!!!**

**[Joseph] Dejare que discutan ellos dos…**

***RING***

**[Joseph] Alto…dieron el primer timbre??**

**[Ryussei] Significa que la primera clase acabó…pero como acabó hace 5 minutos…y la siguiente clase es a las 8:35…**

***RING***

**[Joseph] Ya van dos timbres seguidos…entonces…**

**[Ryussei] Faltaste a tu clase…ya ha de haber cerrado la puerta…**

**[Joseph] Demonios…**

**[Ryussei] Me gustaria charlar, pero tengo una clase que asistir…**

**[Joseph] Pero no se supo-**

**[Ryussei] Es que mi profe llega tarde nun!**

**[Joseph] ah…ya veo…bueno…adios…**

**[Ryussei] Si…nos vemos aquí mismo en el almuerzo!**

***Nota: En mi escuela, un timbre señala el final de una clase, o comienzo del receso, dos timbres, el final de tiempo de espera para los alumnos para llegar a los salones, y tres timbres, el mejor deseo de todos: suspensión de clases ¬u¬ **

**Despues de la despedida rápida de Ryussei, Joseph caminó un poco por la desertica escuela. Ubicación de salones, hecha…laboratorios, listo...baños…listo!...la biblioteca, el museo, pinacoteca…listo!...incluido salones de computo!...solo quedaba investigar ****el edificio principal, de 4 pisos. **

**Primer piso…Lobby, salida principal, salidas laterales, sala prefectura, direccion!...y el paraninfo….**

**Segundo piso…Centro academico…secretariado…etc…**

**Tercer piso…registro de alumnado…**

**Intermedio del tercer y cuarto piso…**

**[Joseph] ah…bueno…huh?...cerrado?...por que hay barras de madera?...deja checo por el otro lado…que?!, tambien…a por las otras escaleras…hmm…igual e igual…veamos…son cosas antiguas…parece de epoca colonial y de la corona y eso…y tambien cosas de iglesia…que sucederia aquí?...**

**El empezó a bajar las escaleras y a regresar a el sitio marcado…salon 7…eran las 9:32…**

**[Joseph] Bueno…a espe-**

**[ ] hola**

**[Joseph] huh?...umm…hola?**

**[ ] Erres un…*sniff sniff*…**

**[Joseph] O-O?...**

**[ ] Rrecien trransferrido y con mucha curriosidad por la escuela, no?**

**[Joseph] Pe…co…**

**[ ] Llamame Lebeske…no me gusta mi nombre, asi que uso mi apellido…**

**[Joseph] En…entendido…oye…tu manera de hablar…**

**[Lux] Lebeske…una chica de la misma edad…es de Alemania, tiene complejo de "perro-lobo" y le encantan los videojuegos.**

**[Lebeske ] Grracias porr la intrro, Autorr!**

**[Lux] De nada…prosigan! nwn**

**[Lebeske]…en que me quede?...AH SI! Vengo de Alemania! **

**[Joseph] Ok…**

**[Lebeske] Bueno, tenemos mucho en común…somos trransferridos…y…*sniff…* Juegas videojuegos, no?**

**[Joseph] Se, no lo niego!**

**[Lebeske] Similitud comenzando! Igual!...**

**[Joseph] Bueno…sabes, estoy esp-**

**[Lebeske] *sniff* esperras a otrra perrsona, no?**

**[Joseph] Pues si la-**

**[Lebeske] Bien…como sea, debo de explorrarr la escuela por mi cuenta!, no tengo mucho tiempo! adios!**

**[Joseph] Adios!, espero verte pronto!**

**[Lebeske] Igual!**

**Con esa despedida, se marcha rápidamente, dejando atrás a Joseph esperar por su "Sensei". Ya faltaban 15 minutos para el timbre de receso de las 10…**

***browmm***

**[Joseph] huh?!**

**En frente de el, aparecio un hombre encapuchado, con varias cosas plateadas detrás…de forma humanoide…algo extraño pasaba en el hambiente…vio el reloj en el muro, el tiempo se detuvo…**

**[Joseph] Quie….Qui-quien eres?...tu?!**

**[ ] Asi saludas ahora?...XIII crepúsculo?**

**[Joseph] huh??...ahora si que no entiendo ni "papa"…que sucede?...soy Joseph!...**

**[ ] XIII estaba en lo cierto…cuando sea un crepúsculo, no los recordare, y solo asi espero borrarme por completo…**

**[Joseph] Pe…ahg…qui****en es este crepúsculo?!**

**[ ] Ya veo…tal vez y si fue borrado…pero…me pregunto…oye!, intenta concentrarte en una espada!**

**[Joseph] Pe…que?**

**[ ] Solo imagina una espada cualquiera…!**

**Despues de esas palabras, me relaje y cerre mis ojos…frente a sus ojos en su mente, aparecian muchas espadas…muchas raras, diseño raro…pero una le atrajo la atención…una espada demasiado simple, con un emblema raro…familiar, mas no conocido…**

**Al despertar, la espada estaba en su mano…como si el la hubiese llamado, esta llegado a el…**

**[ ] Heh…ya veo…**

**[Joseph] AH?!...*sacude su cabeza y se pone en posición de pelea***

**[ ] Aun estas vivo…XIII…creo que luego hablare contigo…**

**Despues de eso, un portal oscuro aparecio detrás de el, llebandose a todas las cosas plateadas y a si mismo de regreso…despues, sintio mucha presión fuera, y el tiempo siguió adelante…al ver la espada, esta no estaba, mas tenia puesto un broche raro. Era la misma espada, pero pueso como broche en el collar del mismo chaquetin…**

***RING***

**[Joseph] El timbre del almuerzo!...el debe de venir ya para acá…**

**Despues de 5 minutos…**

**[Ryussei] Hola!**

**[Joseph] Hola…**

**[Ryussei] Bueno…listo para el almuerzo…huh…?...estas bien?**

**[Joseph] *extrañado* Ah!...si, disculpa, bueno, donde comeremos?**

**[Ryussei] J****unto con los demás!**

**[Joseph] …Ha…hay…mas??**

**[Ryussei] Si!, somos como 20 aproximados!**

**[Joseph] Vaya…suenan a muchos…**

**[Ryussei] Seh…pero bueno…nos iremos al finalizar el semestre, ya que nosotros acabamos en 4 semestres.**

**[Joseph] Por idiota, me iré en 6 TT__TT**

**[Ryussei] Pero ya dejemos temas de depresivos!, vamos!, a comer, que tengo hambre! ^O^**

**[Joseph] Yo tambien…^u^**

**Asi, un medio dia acaba…pero, que hay del otro medio dia de Joseph?...y que hay del encapuchado?...**

**NEXT EPISODE!**

**[Joseph] Comida rápida!, Inicio rápido, amistades rapidas, y el comienzo de la verdadera trama sera muy pronto!**

**[Lux] Pero yo la escribire!**

**[Ryuk] Y yo me comeré la manz-**

**[Lux] KE ES MIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**[Joseph] Bueno, nada que perder!**

**[Joseph, Lux & Ryuk] NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO!  
**

**Encuentra tu camino en el crepúsculo!**


	3. Encuentra tu camino en el crepúsculo

**-Yay!, añadamos un opening!**

**-Por que?**

**-TE CONTESTARÉ CON UNA MEJOR PREGUNTA!, POR QUE NO??**

**-…demonios…**

**-Bueno!, canta conmigo!**

**-Uhh…**

**DUO-Bokurano**

**UNINSTALL  
UNINSTALL**

**Kone hoshi no musuu no chiri no hitotsu da to**

**Ima no boku ni wa rikai dekinai**

**UNINSTALL  
****UNINSTALL**

**Osore wo shiranai senshi no ****youni**

**Furu mau shikanai**

**UNINSTALL **

**-Ehh…de que es esta canción?**

**-Del anime, Bokurano!**

**--_- no lo conozco…**

**-¬¬#**

**-okaaay…**

**-Okay…a la historia!!!!!**

**Encuentra tu camino en el crepúsculo**

**[Joseph] Bueno…creo que es hora de conocer a los demás, no?**

**[Ryussei] Espero que no te moleste el donde nos juntemos…**

**[Joseph] Por?**

**[Lux] Al llegar los sabras ¬u¬**

**Y si que lo supo…era detrás de los baños del corredor nones…el lugar era un poco pestilente, pero eso si, habia un gran jardin accesible…si es que los guardias no los corrian como habitualmente lo hacen…**

**[Joseph] Bueno…al menos pudo haber resultado peor…**

**[¿??] A que te refieres???**

**[Ryussei] Ese es Drick…ahí tenemos a Jyru, y su prima, Arlyn, a Estefany, Lebeske y…oye!, donde esta Aleph y los demás?**

**[Drick] Ya sabes…viciosos en el videojuego…se fueron a "Vicio"**

**[Joseph] Vi….lo que sea…decia, soy Joseph, pues…emm…y no se que mas decir xD**

**[Jyru] Al menos hablo mas que tu Arlyn!**

**[Arlyn] Oye!**

**[Lux] Bueno…a las intros…:**

**Drick: Un tipo normal, toca guitarra, tambien juega videogames, pero no tanto que yo sepa ¬¬…moreno, un poco bajo de estatura…**

**[Drick] Oye!**

**[Lux] Uhh…seh…ese es algo que no le agrada ni ah superado mucho…luego, a Jyru, un chico normal, casi como Joseph, excepto que el radica en tocar mejor la guitarra que Joseph, y según esto, lo apodan como a un actor famoso, por el simple hecho entre una broma de ellos mismos…es blanco, pelo negro y ojos oscuros tambien…Arlyn, la prima de Jyru, algo emocionada al hablar de cierto Anime, juega varios videogames, pero no estilo de tanta sangre, que yo sepa…casi de la estatura de Joseph, un poco llenita, piel blanca, ojos cafes y pelo negro recojido, es lo usual que se ve en ella. Luego, Estefany, la chica chonchita, morena, amigable y un algo bromista. Aun asi, busca la forma de hacer feliz al mundo en momentos raros…y tambien es sádica y sexosa**

**[Estefany] AYYYY yaaaa…-u- bueno, trabajo como manager de un club de striptease y con varios modelos bien *ssssssssss* aaaaaa…**

**[Lux] o-o…ehh…seh…claro…bueno…sigamos…Lebeske ia le dije, y Aleph ia lo describi en mi Prólogo…ahora…volvamos a la historia!**

**[Joseph] bueno…que es este "vicio" del que hablan?**

**[Drick] Es un lugar con videogames y eso…**

**[Joseph] Vaya…que…eh…facil decirlo…**

**[Drick] Luego te llevo…o a ver quien, es que me da hueba -o-**

**[****Joseph] Seh…oie…que traes de comer?**

**[Drick] Submarino…**

**[Joseph] O-o Te lo puedes comer?!**

**[Drick] Sep! N.n**

**[Jyru] Yo no tengo hambre xP**

**[Arlyn] A mi se me antojaron unos tallarines Ran-ran!**

**[Joseph] ¿??**

**[Arlyn] El puesto de fideos que esta en la entrada de la escuela! El señor ****Ryouga-san me hace descuentos!**

**[Jyru] Ahora me antojaste!**

**[Todos] jajajajajaja xD**

**Despues de un gran momento genial, lleno de fideos…40 minutos xD, llegaba el momento de las clases…**

**[Joseph]…bueno…me toca…Alquimia?...con el profesor Zexion?**

**[Jyru] En verdad es quimica, pero prefirió llamarla asi…**

**[Joseph] ahh…bueno…es en salon 13…ok, entoces, vengo luego a otra hora!**

**[Drick] Okay!, adios!**

**[Jyru] Sobrevive!**

**[Ryussei] La fuerza estara contigo~**

**[Arlyn] Basta ¬¬**

**Al irse, escucho…**

***RING***

**[Joseph] Primer timbre…y ya estoy en el salon…me pregunto…**

**5 minutos despues…**

***RING**RING***

**[Joseph] Bueno…creo que el profe vendra pronto…según el reglamento, tiene 15 minutos para llegar…**

**5 minutos despues…**

**[Joseph] hum…nada…y los del grupo estan algo emocionados…**

**5 minutos dspues…**

**[Joseph] Nada!...creo que no vendra…ya se estan llendo…**

**5 minutos despues…**

**[Todos] FUUGAAAAAAAA**

**[Prefecto] Disculpen, pero su profesor no vendra, ya que tiene una situa…**

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

**El cuarto piso esta en llamas!**

**[Joseph] Pero que…?!**

**Todos corrian por aquí y allá, pero yo fui a ese lugar, a ver que sucedia con el profesor…al llegar, empeze a narrar lo que pasó con Joseph!**

**[Joseph] Guau…**

**El estaba escondido en el intermedio, viendo como el profesor Zexion flotaba un poco, sosteniendo un libro y alzando sus manos…estaba contra una cosa humanoide negra, de ojos amarillos…**

**[Zexion] Tu…mejor vete de aqui**

**[Creatura] GRAAA!!!!**

**En un instante, este saltó, pero el profesor lo esquivó…fue cuando "eso" exploto y creó un pequeño vórtice**

**[Zexion] Eso…es?!...un corredor ncturno!**

**Fue cuando Joseph se sintió raro…se elevó un poco sobre el piso, e instantáneamente, fue tragado por el vórtice…el profesor saltó de inmediato para rescatarlo, pero todo se habia borrado en su vista…solo habia oscuridad…**

**Un poco de tiempo despues, despertó…sentía un poco de frio…estaba lluvioso…no habia tanta luz…era de noche…estaba en un callejón…salio poco a poco para ver el lugar…era una calle…estaba iluminada con luces de neón…el entonces tropezó en un bache, y cayo frente a un charco…despues de eso, se vio en el reflejo…lo que veia era a alguien de pelo gris oscuro y ojos azul verdosos…el se asusto y salto de miedo. No sabia que ocurria…**

**[¿??] Pero que soy?!**

**[Lux] Yo que-**

**[¿??] AAAALTOOOO…por que me pusiste "???" en lugar de mi nombre??!!**

**[Lux] Es parte de la drama de esta historia…**

**[¿??] NOOOOOOOOO**

**[Lux] Y mañana tengo escuela…asi que me voy y dejo para el siguiente capitulo!**

**NEXT EPISODE!**

**[Lux] Un lugar extraño y conocido a la vez esta ante los ojos de este nuevo Joseph, el no ****es quien cree ser ni tampoco son sus amigos los que creen…es otra dimension? Esta soñando? Que ocurrio con el profesor? Regresara algun dia?**

**[Lux y Joseph] NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO!**

**La ciudad**


	4. La Ciudad

**La ciudad**

**Ahora, esta vez, Joseph esta en una ciudad sin saber nada de ella…ni de que es lo que le ocurrió…no sabe nada del profesor Zexion…ni donde esta…**

**[Joseph ¿??] Hola??...HOLA?!...demonios…donde estaré?**

**[¿??] Ve que finalmente llegaste…XIII**

**[Joseph/XIII] XIII?...espera…donde escuche eso antes?**

**[¿??] Fue cuando te ataqué…**

**[XIII] Asi que…fuiste tu…**

**[¿??] si…*se quita la capucha, revelando su rostro* Llamame Nyx**

**[Lux] Nyx. Un sujeto misterioso, ojos verdes, cabello mitad negro y mitad blanco, piel blanca y casi el mismo fisico que XIII. No se sabe mucho de él, excepto que lleva el mismo atuendo que lleva XIII en este momento…gabardina negra, con capucha, y un simbolo en el hombro derecho…**

**[XIII] Entonces…Nyx…dime, que es este lugar?. Que hago aquí?. Como re-**

**[Nyx] Esta es la Realidad Crepúsculo…o como tambien llamamos, Ciudad Chéton**

***Nota: Chera significa tarde, y Noté es noche…por ponerlo asi, "Che" de tarde y "Ton" de "Not" al revés, noche…y como "Chera" se pronuncia "Sera" …se pronuncia "Séton"**

**[XIII] Che…Ton…osease…Tarde y Noche…entre la tarde y la noche, es el-**

**[Nyx] Crépusculo…si…dos…que haces aquí?...eso no se…quiza…sea…destino…Tres…el puente prohibido es el único camino…**

**[XIII] El…puente?...**

**[Nyx] Es por ahí…*apunta con una mano***

**[XIII] Derecho, verdad?**

**[Nyx] Solo ve por este camino sin voltear a ninguna parte, no importando que, y luego…**

***BAAF***

**[XIII] Pero que?!**

**[Nyx] Algo viene…mejor corre antes de que…**

**Pero fue tarde…una cosa humanoide atacó por detrás a Nyx, mientras que XII reaccionó asustado…**

**[Nyx] Corre!**

**En ese momento, su mano se desgarró y en su lugar, estaba una garra aterradora, con un gran hueso por espada**

**[Nyx] Ven aca…TU CORRE, AL PUENTE!**

**[XIII] Yo…eh…si!**

**En ese momento, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, mas se sintió extraño, ya que podia correr mas rápido de lo normal…estaba viendo un puente de piedra cerca…unos metros mas…**

**[¿??] AYUDA!**

**[XIII] Huh??**

**Al voltear, una niña peliroja, de traje azul y ojos verdes corria muy aprisa, disparando una arma extraña…**

**[XIII] Son mas de esas cosas…pero…yo…como…no puedo…**

**Fue cuando sintió algo extraño en su mano…un código rodeó la mano de XIII y empezaba a materializarse algo…era una katana…**

**[XIII] Pero…que?!...yo…esto…esto es…muy familiar…**

**En ese momento, solo pensaba en destruir…se abalanzó entre la chica y los humanoides de negro…**

**[XIII] Ahora esto no se acabara!...Vengan!**

**Todos se detuvieron y reaccionaron mas furiosos…todos saltaron detrás de él, pero XIII saltaba, giraba, rodaba….saltaba con gran habilidad…en un instante, llegó al techo de un edificio, mientras todas esas cosas venian sedientas de algo, detrás de XIII**

**[XIII] Pues no!**

**Con movimientos tan simples, el se encargaba de ellos, pero esto no paraba…ya XIII se cansaba…**

**[XIII] Esto…no se ve bien…**

**Uno salto, casi cayendo sobre él, cuando…**

***SLASHING***

**[XIII] Huh?**

**[¿??] Estas bien?! XIII!, RESPONDE!!!**

**[XIII] Si estoy bien, quien quiera que seas!**

**[¿??] Quien…que?!...SI QUE ESTAS MAL!**

**Fue cuando se quitó la capucha…**

**[¿??] Soy Eji, no me recuerdas?!**

**[XIII] Ehh…no…**

**[Lux] Eji, un chico robusto, algo pasado de peso, pero con una mirada fria…cabello gris, con mechones negros, ojos rojos…y la misma gabardina que Nyx…**

**[Eji] Veo que el olvidar se da en ti…**

**[XIII] Ehh?**

**[Eji] Vete ya…es momento de irte…yo me encargo de todas estas cosas…**

**En ese momento, la misma codificación aparece en el brazo de Eji…aparece una espada extraña y larga, pero de gran brillo…**

**[Eji] Eh dicho que te vayas!, tienes una mision que cumplir!**

**[XIII] Entendido…me voy al puente!...**

**[Eji] Suerte…Nyx…**

**[XIII] Ah?...eh…si…**

**En ese momento, el salió huyendo del lugar rápidamente…se preguntaba…"por que me llamó asi?"…"no se supone que Nyx era ese otro sujeto?"…"que sucede aquí?"…no sabia que hacer…corriendo, llegó a un edifició que se le hacia familiar…pero habian muchos niños y niñas vestidos como aprendices…de que?...no se…solo escuho a unas chicas decir "Esta escuela es mas cansada de lo que parece!!"**

"**La magia creo que no es lo mio…"**

"**La real academia de magia…si entramos, es que podemos hacer magia, no?"**

**Era esta una academia?...no le importó, mas que seguir subiendo por unas escaleras dentro de la misma academia, hasta llegar al tercer piso…de ahí, siguió delante hasta llegar al puente…hasta que…**

**[¿??] Buu!!!**

**[XIII] Wa!!!...pero…tu…que?...**

**[¿??] OOps, no eres mi primo…bueno…**

**La chica se repuso, y lo miro con interés…**

**[¿??] OOOOhhhhhhh…eres uno de los guardianes!**

**[XIII] Ahh...yo…**

**[¿??] Si!...bien…puedes pasar!...ademas, como negarle la pasada a Nyx, el mas famoso de todos los guardianes!**

**[XIII] O-o…yo…este…o-o…0\/\/\___/\/\/O…**

**[¿??] Te sonrojaste?! xD…por favor!...bueno…vas a pasar, o no?**

**[XIII] Yo….ehh…si…**

**Al instante, la chica desaparecio en un "POOF!"…si!, como los padrinos magicos!, ALGUN PROBLEMA!?**

**[XIII] Caya y no espantes a los lectores…A TUS LECTORES!**

**[Lux] O__O…eeehh….seeehhh…bueno…regresamos…al entrar y cruzar el puente, sintió que algo se adhirió a el, pero no habia marcha atrás…una especie de portal se creó en el mismo arco del puente, succionando parte por parte a XIII, de forma digitalizada…despues de cierto tiempo, despierta…**

**[XIII/Joseph] Uhhh….**

**[Ryussey] JOSEPH!**

**[Lebeske] Donde esta?!**

**[Arlyn] Acá!**

**Todos buscaban a Joseph…el se sentia mareado…vio su reflejo en uno de los faros, viendose como era normalmente…estaba extrañado ya que sentia un algo en si mismo…despues de tiempo, solamente dijeron que habia sido golpeado por un maestro y secuestrado…pero que por razones desconocidas, lo encontraron en el puente…El dia habia acabado…todos en sus casas estaban preocupados por Joseph…daba igual…al regresar, el solamente se metio a bañar y se ducóo…en la misma ducha, sintió algo raro en el pecho…vio bien y era la insignia del puente, la misma insignia de esos encapuchados…que es esta insignia?!...que hace grabada en su cuerpo?! QUE ALGUIEN DIGA POR QUE?!**

**[Joseph] Tu lo sabes y solo estas de dramatico para que no sepas, o los mas obvios y mejores pensadores dirán: "Este escritor no tiene inspiración o nos quiere dejar con la pica en la boca?...ehhh?...diria que la primera…"**

**[Lux] Gracias Joseph…**

**[Joseph] De nada nwn**

**[Lux] Por suerte, es tarde y ya me tengo que ir…asi que, te escribiré mañana…**

**NEXT EPISODE!**

**[Lux] Se encuentra con una cara familiar, otra totalmente igual, otra desconocida, y una nueva amiga, mas las apariencias engañan!, no se pierdan el proximo episodio!**

**[Joseph] Si tiene suficiente inspiración, cambiara la dinámica o algo por el estilo!...Y hará dos capitulos!**

**[Lux] Calla! ¬_¬#**

**Cuantas caras!**

**Bueno, ha habido quejas de que es muy corta la historia, si lo siento, pero es por la poca inspiración que me llega por parte de muchos de mis personajes y eso…y…**

**[Todos] OYE!**

**[Lux] OOPS, lo siento, este…eemmmm…bueno, posiblemente, ponga un dia, algo que realmente le pase al autor, osease, a mi!...y si, si conocieran como me va en la vida, en verdad seria una serie comica viviente…TODA UNA MONTAÑA DE TAREAS, MALA SUERTE, Y MUCHO MAS ME VIENE ENCIMA…PROXIMAMENTE: Lux/Liuxus, un alumno tan malo como Joseph…**

**LA VDD, NO SOY TAN ASI, PERO BUENO nonU**


	5. Cuantas caras!

-Ahora por que escribes con este tipo de letra?

-Por que si…¬¬

-Pero, por que?

-Por que quiero ¬¬#

-POR QUE????

-TENGO UNA PREGUNTA MEJOR QUE ESA! Òoó

-o~O…

-Por que no?

-OoO…demonios…bueno…ponte a escribir!!

Cuantas Caras!

Este dia era distito…era soleado, pero se notaba un tono distinto en todos los pasillos…un tono oscuro…

[Joseph] Bueno…este dia creo que sera…

[Ryussei] Un fracaso!

[Joseph] Huh?

[Ryussei] Disculpa, es que le decia a…*se pone con aire de grandeza* mi obra de arte!

[Joseph] EEEhhh???

Eran las 10:20 a.m….era el receso…todos estabas haciendo algo…pero Joseph miraba nadamas el cielo…a ver si no le caía porqueria de pájaro…TIENE TAN MALA SUER-

[Joseph] Te basaste en ti, recuerdas?, tu y yo autor somos lo mismo!...pero tu controlas mi vida

[Lux] O-o…siguamos…

[¿??] Estas muy pensativo…que te ocurre??

[Joseph] Yo pues…

Al voltear, primero se sorprende un poco por que ve el rostro de Eji, y luego vio que era alguien mas…cara, pelo, vestimenta, normales…

[Ryussei] ALEPH!, MALDITA COSA, DONDE ESTABAS?!

[Aleph] n.n…es que…tenia hueba de venir xD

[Arlyn] Pero si tienes que venir!...quieres faltas o que?!

[Aleph] Dije HUEBA, mas no que no queria venir…

[Lux] Y este es Aleph…bueno…ahorremos detalles, la misma cara y fisico que Eji, pero con ojos cafes y pelo negro hacia atrás, ok? LET'S GO ALONG THE STORY!...Por pura casualidad, una chica de pelo morado y ojos rojizos pasa con un uniforme extraño. (Luego les pongo links para que sepan cual cancion va con quien xD)

[Joseph] Y…QUIEN ES ELLA???!!!!!!

[Arlyn] ¬¬# NO LO SE

[Ryussei] Weeeeeeeeeeee…Esta bien…bonitaaa ¬

[Estefany] ¬¬# Son unos…babosos…ME…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG n#

[Lux] Despues, estos disque tres mosqueteros (mas moscas que teros xD) espiaron por la oficina del director, para saber quien era esta chica…

[Director Xemnas] Bien…Ayumi, no?

[Ayumi] Si…

[Xemnas] Entendido…dime, tu no eres la proxima heredera del…

[Ayumi] Si lo soy…y director…es mejor que cierre la boca…

[Xemnas] Que?!

[Trio] Que????

[Ayumi] Parece…*saca agujas y las pone entre sus dedos, como garras* que nos espian…

[Trio] ._. GULP

[Xemnas] Bien, salgan los tres!

[Joseph] Bien…yo…señor yo…

[Xemnas] Ah…nomas eras tu…pense que habia mas gen…

[Joseph] Ah??

Al voltear, solo vio nubes de polvo y las siluetas de estos escapando…

[Joseph] Son unos ¬¬#

[Xemnas] Pero…por que espiabas?

[Joseph] Yo…este….la verdad es que me dio curiosidad esta chica, por que se vino con este uniforme y yo…

[Xemnas] AAAhhhh…te dio curiosidad su uniforme eh?...pues…es el nuevo uniforme que-

[Joseph] QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ *20 mins. Despues y que se escuchara en toda la escuela* ~EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Xemnas] No debes de gritar tanto…te quedaras afónico…

[Joseph] yo…aghh…no…puedo…hablar…haaaaahh…bien…haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! *jadeando*

[Xemnas] Obvio…AFONICO…

[Ayumi] Bueno…que quiere que haga director?

[Xemnas] Sabes donde se junta, verdad?

[Ayumi] Si…

[Xemnas] Llevalo ahí mismo y dejalo…luego, regresa y siguamos hablando sobre…eso…

[Ayumi] Entendido…

Con eso, desaparecimos en una nube de polvo, y reaparecimos en el jardin…

[Todos] O.O

*Poof*

[Joseph] Ahh…suel…ten…me…Ah…

Despues de contar su gran problema y su traición…

[¿??] Asi que asi fue??

[Aleph] Jade!

[Lux] Jade, una joven de pequeña estatura, con cierta ternura sádica…pelo y ojos negros, y le gusta ver cierta serie con mucha emocion…

[Jade] Blood +!!!!

[Lux] ¬¬# Ehh…si…admito que tambien me gusta…es…solo que…SOLOMON!!! MUERTE ESTUPID!!! POR QUE?????

[Jade] LO SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[Joseph] Ehem…hola!, estamos aquí!

[Los dos] o.o…lo sentimos…a la historia!

[Jade] Entonces…Aleph y Ryussei te dejaron a tu suerte?...le hablare a Angie…

[Ryussei y Aleph] Angie??

[Jade] Es que al baboso del autor se le olvido preguntarle a Angie su nombre y eso para estar en la serie, asi que saldra como Angie…

[Los dos] Si sabemos…o-o y no queremos eso!

[Jade] Se joden! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

[Los dos] Habra que usarlo o-oU…

Despues de un melodrama, una pastilla para la garganta, y 20 minutos de descanso, empezaron las clases…

[Jade] Tengo con Hugo en Educación Fisica!!! ToT

[Joseph] Pero…si el no los pone a hacer nada!

[Jade] Pero habla mucho y nos deja dormidos a todos!!! QUIERO CORRER!!! TT0TT

[Ryussei] Niña extraña ¬¬U

[Jade] Que?!

[Ryussei] Nada!!

[Jade] Eso dices ¬¬

[Joseph] Tengo con LCA en el 13…

[Ryussei] LCA?

[Joseph] Loise Claire Adrian

[Aleph] xD sueeeeeeerte

Despues de la despedida a lo que conocias por malevolo se acabara, Joseph corrió hasta el 13, escuchando el primer timbre de 2…asi que se barrió y alcanzo a topar su pie con la puerta, indicando que parte de un miembro suyo estaba en el salón, osease…

[Joseph] Llegue temprano!

[Loise Claire Adrian] Finalmente…MAS CARNE FRESCA…DIGO…MENTES FRESCAS…QUE ENSEÑAR…

[Lux] Loise Claire Adrian…una de las profesoras que forman el comité "Ayudemos" la cual es destinada a ayudar…a otras profesoras como ellas…y por mala suerte, Joseph tendra con cada una de ellas…viene con mucha sombra azul en los ojos, labios pintados, y piel pálida, pelo recojido…va con su gran vestido rojo, con un chal negro, y extrañamente, cada vez que mueve su cal, se escucha un cuervo grazna muy cerca…la apodan la bruja por todo ese maquillaje…la vampiresa por la piel pálida…y la cuerva, por que se sospecha que el chal, son alas…y el graznido…es de ella misma

[Loise] Ahora…todos abran sus cabezas…

[Todos] O-O

[Loise] …y dejen que el conocimiento entre…en…sus…MENTES

[Todos O-O|||

[Loise] Abran su libro en la página 142, hagan un resumen de ello y me diran lo que supieron de el. De los diez puntos en el cuadro, quiero que me digan 8, si no me los dicen, tendran 0 para mañana.

[Joseph M] Como puede decir tanto en…*mira cronometro* 5 segundos!!??

[Loise] Bueno…les deje los temas…y ahora…a revisar tarea…ALGUIEN LA HIZO?

*Todos me miraron*

[Joseph] Creo que no…

[Loise] Pues bien…*saca sus nachos* entonces…pongámonos a leer…

[Todos] OoO *estomagos rugiendo*

[Joseph M] Los sacaré de apuros!...espera…COMO?!...hmm…tengo un plan!

[Joseph] Profesora!, digame, como puede comer mientras nosotros somos torturados?! Es un delito par las reglas!

[Loise] ¬u¬ los profesores y los alumnos tenemos distintas reglas *empieza primer nacho cubierto de gran cantidad de queso*

[Joseph] Sabia ud. Que es malo ese queso para nachos?

[Loise] huh?

Desde ahí, comenzó una plática, desde el "El nacho es peligroso para la salud" hasta "El nacho ayuda al calentamiento global".

[Joseph]…y asi, al comprar nachos, ayudan con el calentamiento global!, asi que, dejen de comprar esas cosas de-

[Loise] Señor…sus pláticas no me distraeran de la clase…

[Joseph] Pero de que habla Su Señoria?

[Loise] ¿??

[Joseph] cuente hasta diez!

[Loise] Pero para que yo-

[Joseph] HAGALO!

[Loise] ¬¬…bien…uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…siete…ocho…nueve…di-

*RING*

[Joseph] Acabó Sociales!

[Loise] ¬¬# ahora te tengo en la mira, niño…

[Joseph] Si, fue un gusto conocerla! Nun!

Y de ahí, se fue con una sonrisa gigantezca en la cara…pero le sorprendio un milagro a las 12…

*RING**RING*RING*

[Todos] YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY

[Joseph] Se cancelarón?!

[Ryussei] Joseph!, Se cancelaron!

[Joseph] Por?!

[Ryussei] El torneo de duelos!

[Joseph] huh?

[Ryussei] Cada año, se hace un torneo de peleas, en la cual, todos pueden participar!...eso si, la escuela no se hace responsable de daños mayores, pero si curan a los heridos…y aun puedes entrar si tu eres bueno para eso!

[Joseph] Que?!

[Ryussei] Vamos!, Yo entrare con unos nudillos filosos!

[Joseph] Huh…ok…

Despues de ir a la biblioteca e inscribirse, fueron a la cancha de americano, llevando sus armas…excepto Joseph, que no tenia nada que elegir…

[Aleph] Je…con que pelearas?

[Joseph] Y…que hay de esas?

[Ryussei] Pues…esta bien…mas que una de otra…esa esta oxidada, la otra…parece hacha…pero parece que esta en mal estado…y esta…es una Claymore!...esta muy buenas condiciones!...pero…se ve algo pesada…

[Lux] En esta ocasión, las armas eran tan solo barras de metal, forradas por un material tan suave como hule espuma, pero sin el hacerte sentir los golpes con tanta fuerza.

[Joseph] Gracias Autor…hmmm…veamos…

En ese momento, sintió una reacción extraña y tomo sin pensar la Claymore…

[Ryussei] QUE??!! Eso ni yo puedo levan-

Solamente, levantó muy lentamente la Claymore, pareciendo que pesaba, y luego la manejó como si fuese un palo de madera.

[Ryussei] O-O PERO…CO-MO-CO-Co…

[Aleph] O-O…o.o…- *sacude su cabeza* como sea…hay que participar…y veo que habrá una buena competencia este año!

Al entrar a la cancha, muchos entraron a la vez. Ahí, fue donde comenzó la ceremonia…

[Altavoz] SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A EL TORNEO DE BATALLAS NUMERO 53, EN ESTA OCASIÓN, TENEMOS A UN GRÁN NUMERO DE PARTICIPANTES!. TENEMOS A LA SOCIEDAD DE RECOPILACION DE INFORMACION, FORMADO POR 14 MIEMBROS…*todos ellos levantan la mano para saludar* EL COMITÉ DE DISCIPLINA…FORMADO POR 7 MIEMBROS! *jóvenes levantan la mano y saludan*…Y TAMBIEN ALUMNOS NUESTROS, POR QUE NO?! *levantan la mano*

BIEN, ESTE TORNEO TIENE COMO OBJETO SIMPLEMENTE DIVERSIÓN, PERO TAMBIEN COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO!

[Todos] QUE?!

[Altavoz] Es que el autor consideró un poco aburrido nuestro mundo ^u^

[Todos] AAAhhhhhh…

[Altavoz] COMO LES DECIA, TODOS PELEARAN Y RECIBIRAN COMO PREMIO, EFECTIVO, SI!, PERO MEJOR, EL TITULO DE CAMEPÓN ACADEMICO! Y, EL TROFEO DE ESTA CIUDAD! ES UNICO! LO HACEN DE DISTINTO DISEÑO CADA AÑO!. AHORA, VEAMOS COMO ESTAN LAS COSAS!...

Fue cuando una pantalla se encendió, mostrando a todos los participantes. Después, los pusieron en cierto orden, y la primera ronda empezaría con Joseph (que ironía…) contra cierto chico. Su nombre era Blephas. Alto, robusto, pero con lentes que tapaban sus ojos…

[Blephas] Tu eres mi oponente? *Muestra su Claymore y la agarra con los dos brazos*

[Joseph] *Tono de voz mas grave* No…*Muestra Claymore y la sostiene con un solo brazo* Soy quien ganara…

[Joseph M] Pe…pero…de donde salió eso?...yo no hablo con ese tono ni esa forma!...que…que sucede?

[Altavoz] PRIMERA RONDA!, PELEA No. 1! Joseph V.S. Blephas!!!

[Juez] Soy Sakuro, profesor de esgrima, titulo caballero zafiro y sere el juez de cada una de estas peleas…en caso de mi ausencia, Ureska, profesor de soldadura, caballero jade, me sustituira.

Fue cuando se levantó un sujeto de ropas verdes y pelo rubio, con mechones negros, ojos rojos. Solo asienta con la cabeza y se sienta de nuevo.

[Altavoz] RECUERDEN LAS REGLAS!, LA PELEA TERMINARA SI UNO QUEDA INCONCIENTE U ES SACADO DE LA ARENA! SI LA PELEA NO TERMINA A LOS 5 SEGUNDOS, EL JURADO DE 3, SAKURO, URESKA Y LUBERT DECIDIAN QUIEN GANA!

[Sakuro] Bien…estan listos?

[Blephas] Si

[Joseph] S-s-si!

[Sakuro] Como alumnos y peleadores, peleen con nobleza…*saca su espada* COMIENZEN!

La pelea comienza, Blephas camina lentamente a Joseph, pero entonces, ataca con gran poder, tirandolo en el piso. Al reincorporarse, Joseph solo baja su vista, y salta muy alto con su claymore…

[Joseph] No pierdo…tan…facil…

Al caer, le da en la cabeza, y este solose movio un poco…despues, Joseph comienza con una lluvia de espadazos, casi tirandolo de la arena…

[Blephas] CLARO QUE NO! *salta alto*

[Joseph] Si no eres un estupido…

Fue cuando casi a mitad de caer, Joseph salta, dejando atónito a Blephas de no ver a Joseph, hasta que le cae en la cabeza, dejandolo inconciente…

[Altavoz] VA…va…VA-VAYA PELEA QUE FUE ESTA!, EN UN POCO MAS DE UN MINUTO, BLEPHAS ES TIRADO FUERA POR LA FUERZA DE ESTE CHICO! JOSEPH ES EL GANADOR!

[Todos] YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY

Unos momentos despues, Joseph estaba dentro de las regaderas. No se desvistió ni nada, ya que el no sudó ni una gota.

[Ryussei] PERO COMO PUDISTE?! BLEPHAS ES EL DOBLE DE FUERTE QUE YO!

[Aleph] Seria por pura suerte…

[Altavoz] AHORA VIMOS COMO PELEARON CLERU Y SANARY, TOCA LA PELEA QUE ESPERABAMOS DE NUEVO! ALEPH V.S. MARLUXIA!

En ese momento, un chico de pelo café rosado y ojos azules se paró, con el mismo uniforme de pelea que todos.

[Marluxia] Y bien?...pelearas o que? *saca una guadaña del doble de su altura*

[Aleph] Siempre…

Los dos entraron en el campo de batalla. Sacaron sus armas y empezó la pelea…

Parecia que Marluxia no podria hacer nada con esa guadaña, pero logro mas de lo que queria…era igual de ágil que Joseph y la claymore…Tenia a Aleph por el piso…se veía un rostro de maldad en la cara de Marluxia…tambien, empezó a ver algo raro en su brazo…algo reconocible…

[Joseph] Eso…eso es…una…codificación!

Un código rodeaba el brazo de Marluxia, pero por lo visto, nadie mas lo veía…algo interno latió con fuerza, e hizo que todo se detuviera…Marluxia estaba extrañado, pero todo estaba congelado en el tiempo…

[Marluxia] Que?!...hay…OTRO DE ESA REALIDAD AQUÍ?!

[Joseph] Tu…!

[Marluxia] ¿!

Al verlo, se sorprendio, y luego se empezó a reir poco a poco, mas y mas fuerte…

[Marluxia] hm…hmhmhmh…hehehehehehe….jajajajajaa…hahahahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

[Joseph] Woaw...la maldad viene…rosada…

[Marluxia] ¬¬# Bien bien, ya me canse de ti…VEN ACÁ Y YO MISMO TE-

[Xemnas] Basta, Marluxia…

[Marluxia] Pero quiero pelear contra…

[Joseph] Asi que ud….director…nunca pense que usted…

[Xemnas] Y los profesores Zexion, Vexen, etc, etc…si, si, ya, ya…bueno…si me permites, me voy…veo que aquí, Marluxia ha hecho algo que no debía…

[Marluxia] POR FAVOR SEÑOR, PERDONEME!

[Xemnas] Adios…

[Marluxia] NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Con poco aire, Marluxia desapareció dejando petalos rosas por doquier…

[Xemnas] Eramos 14…somos ahora 13…

[Joseph] Pero como…

[Xemnas] Es una lástima tener que irme, pero descuida, no haremos nada mas que dejar reemplazos como nosotros en sus puestos respectivos…ahora conoceras en lugar del profesor Zexion, al profesor Lenzo…en lugar de mi, al activamente….hmhmhm…

[Joseph] Espera!

[Xemnas] ¿??

[Joseph] Que…que es todo esto que esta pasando?!

[Xemnas]…

Un portal apareció detrás de él y desaparecio, dentro de este, mietras varios sujetos entraban en el rapidamente…fue en ese ultimo instante en el cual se cerro…

[Joseph] Demonios!...agghhh…

[Aleph] Huh?...Joseph??

[Joseph] …?

Todo el tiempo volvio a la normalidad…todos estaban impresionados de ver a Joseph en vez de Marluxia…

[Joseph] Yo…ehh…este…eeeeeeeem…

[Aleph] Tu…me…salvaste?

[Joseph] No se que decir…por…*se prende un foco en su cabeza* por que…estaba viendote de lejos y luego aparezco aquí…di…dime que sucede???

[Aleph] O.o…pues….ni se…

Desde ese dia, se reconocieron muchas caras, y se vio demasiado…el torneo duró mucho, hasta que la ultima ronda llegó…

[Atavoz] …ULTIMA BATALLA! ALEPH V.S. JOSEPH!

[Aleph] Tanto en un dia…verdad?

[Joseph] Y planeo ganar…

Las espadas chocaron, y de ahí…

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA!

[Todos] D:!!!!!!!!!

NEXT EPISODE!

Ah acabado un dia normal!, comienza el regreso a ese lugar! Y ahora saben como Joseph es asi de fuerte, y resuelven el dilema de mas alumnos nuevos!

Quieren saber mas?. PUES AL PROXIMO EPISODIO! NO SE LO PIERDAN!

Empezamos ya


	6. X1 Después del torneo

Capitulo X: La ultima batalla del torneo

-Vamos, quiero un buen opening!!!

--_- estoy algo cansado, sabes?...lueeeego…

-VAMOS!!!!!

-okay…que mi conciencia y yo nos peleemos es algo a veces muy común…no se asusten…y no, no es un grillo…si lo fuese, lo hubiese asesinado xD

-o-O…sádico…

-bueno…veamos…un pequeño link para que sepan mas o menos que opening le pondria a mi fik si fuese anime…hrm…ESTE!

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Y i e E u Q 1 e z q Q & f e a t u r e = P l a y L i s t & p = A 9 6 0 0 E 7 D B C 8 0 D 4 9 E & p l a y n e x t = 1 & p l a y n e x t _ f r o m = P L & i n d e x = 3 8

-lo malo…ya existe el anime y opening juntos…demonios…DAMN!...

-Bueno, escribe lo que pasó en la ultima pelea!

-oki owo…pero eso si, el episodio X no será mucho, seria como recopilación de data, ok?

-ok

El torneo daba a la ultima pelea…Aleph v.s. Joseph…dos competidores fuertes…uno con el poder para derrocar fácilmente y otro solamente con sus habilidades…

Las espadas chocaron y se alejaron con un salto hasta el otro lado de la arena respectivamente.

[Aleph] Tu vas a ganar…lo veo en tus ojos…

[Joseph] Dejate de ese tipo de cosas!...quiero que peleemos con nuestras fuerzas…no con falsedades!

En ese instante, la fuerza de Joseph decayó fuertemente, haciendo a la Claymore un total junke pesado de una libra…

[Aleph] Bien…yo…lo haré!

[Joseph] Bien yo…eh…sabes..ya no quiero…ehhhhhh

[Aleph] AH!

*PAAAAAAF*

[Joseph] WAAAAAAAA…

[Aleph] E…estas bien?...por que no usaste tu claymore?!

[Joseph] eeeeeeeeeeeee u

Se recuesta un poco con la cabeza dando vueltas…

[Joseph] Everybody loves the Nico Nico Douga!...aaaaaaa…*paf* *cae al suelo*

[Aleph] Jo…Joseph!

Despues de un tiempo, Joseph despierta en la enfermeria…de nuevo para variar…

[Enfermera] Estara bién…solo que ese golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte…podra irse a las 5…

[Aleph] Pues me quedo!

[Enfermera] Por que razón?

[Aleph} La verdad es que me quier disculpar cuando ese se despierte

[Enfermera] Bien…puedes estar aquí…

Despues de cierto tiempo, Joseph despierta…

[Aleph] Joseph!, lo siento!, yo me pase de lanza! Ademas, yo-

[Joseph] Yaaaaaaa…basta!...duermo bien y me despiertas con esos lamentos!, pues bien!, te perdono, pero deja dormir, hombre!

[Aleph] …

[Joseph] Es broma!...dumbass…jejejeje…por lo que veo, si tienes fuerza!...

[Aleph] Oye…dime…por que no usaste tu fuerza para defenderte?...

[Joseph] Por que ni era mia…

[Aleph] ¿??

[Joseph] Ya sabras un dia…

[Aleph] Cu…cuando?

[Joseph] Un dia!...

[Aleph] …y si es mañana?

[Joseph] Si estoy bien…espera…que?!, ese lugar es peligroso, no podemos ir ya que tu-

[Aleph] Asi que si estabas en otro mundo o algo asi!

[Joseph] …

[Aleph] Lo sabía!...pues mañana iremos a el puente de piedra donde te encontramos!

[Joseph] Es peligroso…

[Aleph] Tu estas en mal estdo, pero pues…uhh…yo te protegeré!

[Joseph] ¿??

[Aleph] Digamos que…es una deuda n.n!

[Joseph] …pues…okay…

Aleph ya se iba, cuando Joseph se levantó de la cama

[Aleph] Debes de estar en cama!, no importa si estas bien, saldras hasta las cinco de a-

[Joseph] *ehem* dime entonces…TU ME AYUDARAS A IR AL BAÑO O QUE?!

[Aleph] ……………………

[Joseph] Pues bien…oh…eh…antes de que te vallas…

[Aleph] Que sucede?

[Joseph] Como quedó el torneo?

[Aleph] Pues como mi madre habia estado en esta escuela antes, intentando ganar un torneo…

[Joseph] Tu…mama?

[Aleph] Recuerda, tambien se admiten mujeres…no quieren una manifestación de mujeres en contra del machismo…

[Joseph] Bien…prosigue…

[Aleph] Pues…ella no logró ganar…hasta que yo fui el primero en ganar el torneo en mi familia…eso si, ellos saben que si soy el ganador…pero…uhh…

[Joseph] Si?...

Fue cuando Aleph le mostró el trofeo del torneo…

[Aleph] Tu te mereces el trofeo…tu peleaste mejor que yo y…

[Joseph] Es tuyo…recuerda que dije, "Pelee no con mi fuerza…" o algo asi dije…

[Aleph] Memoria de corto plazo…tan pronto?

[Joseph] Oye!

[Aleph] jajajaajajajajajajajajajajaja

Despues de esa charla y esperar dos horas, salieron de la escuela…mas que Joseph tenia una marca notable en la frente, ahí mismo apareció quien menos se esperaban…

[Ayumi] Hola…yo…este…escuche eso y te…umm…te…*muestra una banda protectora de frente negro* TETRAJEESTOSOLOPARAQUEYANOMEINTENTESPERSEGUIRADIOS!

Con eso, Ayumi se fue…Joseph se extrañó…y Aleph se emocionó por lo ocurrido, y por que iría a ese lugar raro…ahora…lo esperaba con mas ansias…

-Eso fue todo?!

-Si…ademas, mi sis me acaba de pedir la computadora…

-Sis?

-Hermana…

-Bueno…como sea…

-Igual…me voy y próximamente lean el siguiente capitulo!


	7. X2 Otro comenzó

Capitulo X Otro inició…

El vórtice habia absorbido a el profesor Vexen y a Joseph…pero habia alguien mas, espiando de cerca…Jyru…

[Jyru] Umm…vaya…esta…cosa negra…se chupó a Joseph y al profe?...ehh…mejor no voy a me-

De repente, una mano gigante y oscura, agarró a Jyru y lo arrastró hasta el vórtice, haciendolo caer dentro de la realidad desconocida…

[Jyru/¿??] Uhh…mi…ca….be…za…aaa…AAA!

Al levantarse, vio una ventana totalmente cubierta por una manta…pero su cara se reflejó con la luz de las luces neon y dejaron ver el rostro de Jyru…una cabellera negra y ojos rojos brillantes…tenia puesto un traje rojo, y un sombrero raro, pero lo característico era que cargaba un arco negro, con demasiados acabados…(Y EXAGERADAMENTE MAS LARGO QUE EL)…era Uriji

[Jyru/Uriji] ¬¬ no seeeeh, muchas gracias…

[Ciudadano] AHH!, Bandido!

Un señor a lo lejos, apuntó a Uriji y le llamaba "bandido"…

[Uriji] Dis…disculpe?

[Ciudadano] Bandido!...U…Uriji! URIJI, EL FRANCOTIRADOR CARMESÍ!

[Uriji] Huh?

En ese instante, aparece una chica con gabardina negra, pelo rubio y ojos verdes frente a el…

[¿??] Asi que tu eres el bandido, ehh?...pues bien! *lanza daga con carga electrica*

[Ciudadano] Un…guardian?!

[¿??] No idiota!...soy la No. 12…LARXENE…

[Ciudadano] ¡!!

[Larxene] Sabes, me enviaron a patrullar esta seccion, pero tu…apareces de la nada, desde otra dimension…

[Uriji] …

[Larxene] Bien…como sea…

Larxene lanza una daga, certera a la cabeza, pero el solamente sacó una flecha y la desvió…la mirada de Uriji cambó drásticamente…

[Larxene] O.O…OuO o siiii, esto será emocionante!, alguien fuerte!

Desde ese momento, empezaron a llover dagas de todos lados, pero Uriji, con la misma flecha, las desviaba…y cada vez se acercaba a Larxene…

[Larxene] ònó no es justo!

Empezó a ir más rápido, pero cuando Uriji le puso la punta de la flecha en el cuello, ella solo saltó hacia atrás, totalmente enojada…

[Larxene] Bien…tendre que verte luego…

Despues de eso, Larxene salto muy arriba, huyendo en los techos…despues…Uriji miró sorprendido la flecha…y pensó…

[Uriji M] Pero…como logré eso?!...solo saqué la flecha!...y…mi cuerpo se movió por reflejo!

[¿??] Es por que tu y "él" son uno mismo cuando estas aquí…

Al voltearse, vió una un tipo de rojo, con una pistola…

[¿??] Soy Valentine…Vincent, para corto…

[Uriji] Vincent, huh?...

[Vincent] Si…al igual que tu, no soy permitido en esta ciudad, y me obligan a vivir en la luz, cuando no puedo…Hacen castigo para nosotros, haciendo que olvidemos mas y mas lo que eramos de verdad!...y es por eso que violo esos sellos, y entro en esta realidad sin luz, para poder sobrevivir y no olvidar mi mision…lamentablemente, el encierro hizo que olvidara parte de ello…pero hay dos nombres que no olvidaré…y que pensare encontrar a estas personas…Sephiroth…y Cloud Strife…

[Uriji] Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

[Vincent] Eres un profugo, como yo…pero la diferencia, es que tal vez a ti, ya te han llevado a la luz…y has olvidado todo…dime…*Alza su mano* No quieres saber algunas pistas?...te puedo ayudar…juntos, recordaremos lo que teniamos que hacer! Abraza la oscuridad, y empieza a saber y reconocer el por que naciste asi!, en la oscuridad!

[Uriji] Yo…por que tengo que unirme a ti?

[Vincent] Buscamos lo mismo…nos conviene a ti y a mi…mis balas, tus flehas…y bien?

En ese momento, un pequeño haz de luz se rebela en el oeste…era el sol?...pero se supone que el sol sale por el este…amenos de que…esta realidad…sea un espejo?

[Vincent] Toma…*le da un colguije*

[Uriji] Un adorno?

[Vincent] Un recordatorio…tu estando en la luz, con eso, no olvidaras lo que haz hecho…

[Uriji] Ahora…que debo hacer?

[Vincent] Regresa a la luz…pronto sabremos quienes son como nosotros…

En ese instante, Uriji se dirigió al puente, en el cual, vio brillar un especie de portal…el subió las escaleras hasta el 3er piso, y cruzo las salas, llegando al puente…al llegar, solo corrió, y se encontró en el puente de piedra…pero lo extraño, era que ese puente estaba sin terminar…del otro lado, harian una estacion de trenes…asi vio a Joseph, tirado en el suelo, inconciente…despues, encontró a los demas chicos, y les dijo donde estaba Joseph…preguntando, que le habia pasado…el solamente dijo…

[Uriji/Jyru] Lo encontré asi de simple en el puente…pensé "El esta en peligro!" y lo puse a salvo…despues, los busque…y eso es todo…lo que recuerdo…

-Vaya…con que asi es Jyru eh?...que malo òuó

-o-o?...Woah…bueno…los veo en otro capitulo mas!


	8. Empezamos ya

Empezamos ya

En la realidad oscura…en un edificio en particular, hay un chico amarrado…lleva la misma chaqueta que los guardianes…estaba cansado..casi perdiendo la conciencia…hasta que alguien abre la puerta…de ese oscuro cuarto…

[¿??] Vaya…aquí tenemos al niño…a la llave misma…me pregunto…¿por que eres tan importante?

[¿??] Uhhhh…

[¿??] Da igual…*saca un florete* creo que aquí será tu lugar de descanso…esta oscuridad…donde no volverás a salir a la luz, a la vista de todos…

[¿??] Joseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeph!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Joseph] waaaaaa!! *cae de la cama*

Eran las 8 de la mañana. Estaba enredado en las colchas, deseando volver a dormirse.

[Joseph] Desearía haber tenido un hermano que me comprenda…que quiero dormir mas en lugar de una hermana que…ME DESPIERTA TODOS LOS DIAS CON DEMASIADO ÁNIMO ¬¬

[¿??] ¡Ya levántate! ¡Mama dice que te tienes que irte dentro de 1 hora máximo!

[Joseph] Alexa!

[Alexa] ¿Qué?

[Joseph] Calla por favor ¬¬…ahora sal…recuerda que duermo en ropa interior…¬¬#

[Alexa] Depravado…

[Joseph] ¡¿Disculpa?!

[Alexa] Oh, nada…cambiate…

Despues de esa breve discusión, ella sale del cuarto para que Joseph se pudiera vestir.

Al poco rato, sale ya listo…excepto…

[Joseph] Wa!!!...mi peloooo

[Sra. Misham] Ya…hijo, pronto me voy al trabajo, asi que te quiero listo.

[Joseph] Pero…¿Por qué ella no fue a la escuela?

[Sra. Misham] Por que tu hermana se siente mal.

Fue cuando voltea. Alexa estaba en la cama, disimulando su enfermedad.

[Joseph] Si no seras una…

[Sra. Misham] ¡Joseph!

[Joseph] Oh…ehh…¿si?

[Sra. Misham] Ya me voy. Saliendo, regresa a la casa rápido, que tu hermana estará sola toda la mañana y tarde.

Joseph volteó y se fijó que ella le hizo una mueca.

[Joseph] Haré lo que pueda.

[Sra. Misham] Bien. Oh, ya me voy. ¡Te quiero!

Despues, se despiden con un beso en la mejilla, y ella corre a la estación de trenes más próxima.

[Joseph] Bien…ahora solo estamos solos tu y yo peque-

[Alexa] Faltan 10 minutos para las 8:30…

[Joseph: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Despues, salió disparado hacia la estación de trenes que recién habian construido. Estaba cerca de su casa…aunque lo dejaria a 8 calles de la escuela, tendria que correr para llegar en esos 5 minutos restantes. Iba corriendo por las 8 calles…tenia sus audífonos puestos…se puso una canción que no recordaba haberla traido en sus audífonos…una canción demasiado lenta y algo conocida…

Canción:

"Hug now the future

[Joseph] Esta canción…¿por qué me…suena…tan familiar?

All I need right now is your world

[Joseph] Esto…

A bridge acrossing the worlds

[Joseph] Yo lo sabía…

What if you can't come back?

[Joseph] Todo es mas lento…

Sleepin' ya'll find your answers, oh…

Sleepin'

[Joseph] Lo recuerdo…

Todo se ponía mas oscuro y lento…como un sueño.

Go back to your dreams

[Joseph] Eso...él…

Stay and sleep

Feel it moving every night

It was in the days

Or it was in the nights

[Joseph] Esta…ahi…

See?

Yes, see where he waits for you

Just cross your bridge…

[Joseph] Ku…zza…

Help me to escape now… "

Después de eso, todo se volvió cámara lenta…el simplemente vio todo negro…al despertar, estaba…de nuevo, en la enfermería…

[Enfermera] Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que veo a este chico terminar aquí, sería millonaria…

[¿??] ¡Déjese de juegos!

Después, entro un señor de cabello largo y barba rubia, ojos amarillos, y de traje blanco, con bufanda roja…

[¿??] Oh…¿esta bien ,señor?

[Joseph] Dis…¿quién es us-

[¿??] ¿Cómo que quien? Soy el director Ansem. Es que estas ciego, o el impacto te dejo con unas malas córneas, o…

Despues de eso, recordó lo que le dijo Xemnas…sobre los otros que los sustituirían…

[Joseph] ¡Oh si! ¡Disculpeme!...

[Ansem] A veces me pregunto si es usted torpe por naturaleza, o es una perfecta actuación…

[Joseph M] Yo diria la segunda…

[Ansem] Bien…me voy…puedes retirarte, estas en perfectas condiciones…

Despues de ponerse de nuevo la mochila, vio sus audifonos y de inmediato los tiró a la basura, sin pensarlo 2 veces…

Un rato despues, se fue a el jardín, a ver quien estaba dispuesto a algo interesante…pero lo unico que vió fueron palomas haciendo sus necesidades, por accidente, y…

[Joseph] ¡OYE!

[Lux] ¿Qué? Se necesita un poco de comedia en esto, ¿sabes?

Como sea…el se fue, pensando en que hacer…despues, se retractó por la pérdida de sus audifonos, y los buscó de nuevo en la enfermeria…los encontró, pero no se los puso por ninguna razón…hasta que regresó al jardin, sin nada mas que pensar…se los puso con algo de temor, pero empezó a oir de nuevo la musica normal…despues de asegurarse, se los quitó y empezó a caminar por los pasillo, sin nada que hacer…hasta que…en el lobby…

Cancion:

"Hug it…"

[Joseph] ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! ESTA VEZ SE IRAN A LA…¿ah?

Se sintió extrañado, ya que no tenia los audifonos, sino lo escuchaba claramente…pero antes de seguir escuchando atentamente, vio su reloj…las 9:20…ya no podia entrar a la clase…tenia el receso de las 10, y la clase de 10:40 a 12:15 estaba libre…entonces, decidio poner sus manos en las orejas, y escuchar mas atento…el sonido viajaba por todo el edificio principal…hasta que hubicó algo detrás de él…una pequeña figura de cabellera roja sangre salia disparada…el persiguió a esta, pero la perdió de vista, en la esquina del corredor de los nones…el canto seguia escuchandose…el de nuevo puso sus manos detrás de las orejas, escuchando mas fuerte…se escuchaba a lo lejos…era en el puente a medio construir…Llegó muy apresurado, y vio finalmente la identidad de este niño…cabellera roja, recojida…ojos rojos…camisa desfajada negra, pantalón negro y botines negros…

[¿??] Finalmente atraje tu atención

[Joseph] ¿Tu quien eres?

[¿??] Llamame Kyuga

[Joseph] Kyuga…dime…fuiste tu el del cántico?

[Kyuga] No, esa fue mi hermana.

[Joseph] Pues sus cantos me estan confundiendo. Dime en serio, ya que ni conoz-

[Kyuga] Kuzza te recuerda, Nyx

[Joseph] ¿Ehh?...me re…ALTO…¿ME LLAMASTE NYX?...entonces…tu perteneces a-

[Kyuga] ¿La ciudad en tinieblas?, si…bonito lugar…casi no hace tanto calor como aquí…

[Joseph] Que locura…y para que me-

[Kyuga] Quiero que la rescates, por favor…

[Joseph] Veras…soy un estudiante de 17 años…NO UN HEROE…ASI QUE, POR FA-

En ese instante, kyuga alza su mano frente al aun no terminado puente, y se revela un portal negro…

[Kyuga] Solo tu puedes…

[Joseph] Oh…umm…ESPERA…tengo una idea…

[Kyuga] …

[Joseph] ¿Puedo venir pronto?

[Kyuga] Esta bien…te daré una hora…

Una hora despues…

[Kyuga] NO, NO, NO, NO Y NOOOOOO

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, rogandole a Kyuga que los dejara ir…

[Joseph] Escucha…será dificl para mi solo, si vamos más, podremos rescatarla de seguro

[Kyuga] Pues….eso es cierto…pero…¡NO PUEDO!

[Joseph] ¿Por?

[Kyuga] Y si algo…es que…

[Aleph] No te preocupes por mi, si puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta…

[Jyru] Heh…no es tan difcil…¿o si?

[¿??] Pues quien sabe…

[Arlyn] Ayra…nos vieron…

[Ayra] Si hola, no me dicen nada, y me tengo que enterar por mis propios métodos…

[Joseph] Es que esto...pues…

[Ayra] Como sea…tengo que hablar con el dire…al rato los veo…

[Arlyn] Adios, no hagan nada malo…EXCEPTO JYRU, ya lo conozco…

[Joseph] Eso espero…

[Ayra] ¿?...Adios…

Con eso, se fue Ayra, una de las tantas amistades de ese grupo suyo…

[¿??] Hay hola, ¿que hacen todos aquí?

[Aleph] ¡Kira!...

[Kira] Hola si jejejeje, bueno, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No es algo riesgoso? oh es que no se…

[Joseph] Tu despreocupate, luego te vemos

[Kira] Sale, ¡luego nos vemos!

Y con eso…la segunda presentacion va rápida…

[Estefany] ANDALEEEEEEEE DEJANOOOOOOOOOOS

[Kyuga] DE-JA-MIS-ME-JI-LLAS

[Jade] Jajaja, se ve gracioso…

[Lebeske] A ver…¿caunto se podran estirar esos cachetes?

[Joseph] No quiero saber…

Despues de tirones de mejillas y convencerlo y pedir disculpas por sus mejillas…

[Kuyga] Bien…pero claro, no sere responsable por la perdida de "personas"

[Joseph] Bien….entremos…

Fue en ese instante, todos se sumergieron en el profundo vórtice…hasta sentir el suelo…en la cara…excepto Joseph, que ya estaba acostumbrandose a el viaje…

[Aleph/Eji] Wooooooooooooooooooooooow…asi que esto era…

[Estefany/Andromeda] TA OSCUUUUUUROOOOOOOOOOO…que rico, no hay solazo jajajajajja

[Jade/Yami] Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, No haaay sol, osea no calor, wiiiiiiiiiiiiii

[Jyru/Uriji] Hmpt…

[Lebeske/Dyz] Ehh…vaya vestimenta…

[Ryussei/Andash] El negro me sienta mas sexy…¡AH SI!

[Casi todos] …YA DEJA TUS COSAS DEJENERADAS PARA OTRA

[Joseph/XIII] Ahora…miren en sus espejos…

[Todos menos él] ¿Cuales?

[XIII] Dios mio…¡miren!

De ahí, el sacó del bolsillo un espejo…y todos se vieron extrañados…ahí, XIII explicó lo que supo sobre el lugar…

[XIII] …y eso fue lo que ocurrió…

[Eji] Ah…entonces…

De ahí mismo, una espada apareció en su mano, seguido por un tatuaje blanco brillante, con un patron de código numérico en el brazo…

[Eji] Podemos hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿eh?

[XIII] Eso creo…pero…

[Eji] ¡AQUÍ VOYYYYYY!

[XIII] Eji…idiota…

Intentaba subir corriendo un muro…pero lo que cayó primero fue el, antes que la espada…

[Eji] por…¿Qué?

[XIII] No sé cuando o como se manifiestan los poderes, pero son inhumanos…

[Andromeda] Eso veo…dejame checo yo

En ese instante, un cristal apareció frente a Andromeda

[Andromeda] Vaya poder, oh si no será una…

Despues, el cristal estalló en miles de pedazos, y flotando, volaron como flechas a donde ella veía…

[Andromeda] OH!, Interesante…

[Andash] A VER YO!...ñem….ÑEM…hmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!

[Joseph] Nada…quién sabe…bueno…toca Jy-

Una flecha sale disparada…esta Jyru kon su arco fijamente…

[Joseph] Ok…este…Dyz

[Dyz] …

En ese instante, una explosion de humo transformó a Dyz en un tigre de bengala

[Joseph] ¡!!

Luego, otro y fue una serpiente

[Joseph] ¿??

Al final, ella regresó a la normalidad

[Joseph] Hrm…interesante…Eji

Empezo a levantar su espada…despues, se dibujó un sello en el piso, justo en medio de un bote de basura…cierta aura negra la envolvió en una esfera del tamaño de Eji mismo, y empezó a deztrozarla…despues, la esfera se rompió, y el bote estaba hecho, literalmente, talco…

[Joseph] Wow…eso si que es maestria…¿y tu Yami?

Sacó una katana, despues virtió un poco de sangre en su filo, y fue y cortó un poste…el poste de madera se convirtió en piedra, fisureandose de ciertos puntos, y cayendo poco a poco…

[Joseph] IN-CRE-IBLE…

[Jade] ¿Y que hay de ti?

[Eji] Vamos, muestra tu poder

[Andromeda] Tre-ce, tre-ce…

[Joseph] El problema es que…siento un poder en mi, pero no lo puedo despertar, o algo asi…¿saben a lo que me refiero, verdad?

[Todos] …

[Joseph] Bueno…¿donde debemos buscar?

[Kyuga] Es simple…el edificio que esta mas al este…el mas grande con direccion al-

[Joseph] ¡¿Y cual direccion es cual?!

[Kyuga] En su mundo, existen los 4 puntos cardinales, pero acá, su oeste es nuestro este, su sur es nuestro norte, ¿entienden?

[Joseph] Ok…entonces…es…

Empieza a apuntar a lo tonto

[Joseph] ¿ese?

[Kyuga] no…

[Joseph] ¿ese?

[Kyuga] no…

[Joseph] ¿ese?

[Kyuga] no…

[Joseph] ¿ese?

[Kyuga] no…

[Joseph] ¿y ese?

[Kyuga] tampoco…

[Joseph] ¿ese?

[Kyuga] no…

[Joseph] ¿ese?

[Kyuga] que no…

[Joseph] ¿este?

[Kyuga] Ese ya lo llevas como … 3 veces repetidas…

[Eji] Es ahí.

Apuntando fijamente a un edificio, vieron todos algo asi como un "Empire State" version barroca y oscura.

[Kyuga] Tin-din-din-din-din, tenemos un ganador

[Eji] wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

[Joseph] ERES UN…

Justo en ese instante…

[¿??] Vaya…aquí tenemos al niño…a la llave misma…me pregunto…¿por que eres tan importante?

[¿??] Uhhhh…

[¿??] Da igual…*saca un florete* creo que aquí será tu lugar de descanso…esta oscuridad…donde no volverás a salir a la luz, a la vista de todos…

[¿??] Oye, Karuz

[Karuz] Meia…¿que quieres?

[Meia] Hay dos problemas respecto al chico…uno…este no es Kyuga…es Kuzza, su hermana…

[Karuz] Q…¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?!

[Meia] Y dos…ellos vienen por ella…junto con Kyuga…

[Karuz] ahh…osease que…esta niña…

[Meia] Nos servira muy bien como herramienta de negocios…

[Karuz] No trabajo en oficinas…pero me agrada esto…jajajajajajaaja

Despues, cerraron el cuarto con llave, dejando a Kuzza sola…

[Kuzza] Kyuga…ve…te de aquí….

NEXT EPISODE!

[Lux] ¡El rescate de Kuzza ya comienza, y el despertar de Nyx vendrá! ¿Podran llegar a tiempo? ¿Qué hay de Uriji, se unirá a ellos o tiene sus propios planes?

¡Todo esto y mas en el proximo episodio, NO LO DEJEN DE LEER!

No mas dormir

Como extras, pongo unas descripciones

*Ayra

Amiga de Joseph, llenita, de pelo largo, de la misma edad de Javier…Su dote mágico es el dibujo, y tiene una carita linda, que oculta su verdadera naturaleza agresiva…

*Ayumi

La nueva alumna y conocida de Joseph. No se sabe mucho de ella, mas que sus técnicas ninjas son muuuuuuuuy avanzadas…

*Jade

Una joven que tiene mas parecido con una niña. Una gran juventud. Ese rostro y sonrisa, ocultan la naturaleza sádica que tiene.

CREO QUE POR EL MOMENTO, ES TODO LO QUE PONDRE

¡¡BUENAS VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA A TODOS LOS LECTORES!! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	9. No mas dormir

No mas dormir

En el camino a ver a donde, para rescatar a Kuzza, la hermana de Kyuga, todos sienten una presencia rara detrás de ellos…hasta que…

[¿??] IMPOSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOR

[XIII] wha?

PAF!

Un encapuchado habia caido sobre Eji, golpeandolo con demasiada fiereza.  
[XIII] Eji!

Fue cuando El encapuchado habia atravezado a Eji con una espada similar a la de el. Fue cuando el encapuchado revelo su rostro…era el mismo Eji

[Andromeda] DOS?!

[Yami] CON UNO TENIAMOS…

Entonces, una oscuridad envuelve al Eji herido…despues, se convierte en un humanoide negro de ojos amarillos…

[¿??] Un sombrio…

Se presentó con una reverencia otro encapuchado con el logo de estos guardianes…

[¿??] Llamame Kai…Soy el lider numero 2 de este escuadrón…veo que tu eres el nuevo, señor XIII…pero…le veo un gran…parecido con…con…

[XIII] Eh??

[¿??] Es que…ud.

[XIII] Ah…que?...no…agh…

Estaba mareandose, sintió que el piso se le fue y cayó inconciente…en esa oscuridad sin pensar, un clip de pelicula se fue revelando en su mente…dos tipos estaban en una habitación, iluminada por la luz de neon…

[¿??] Hola! Tu debes ser el nuevo guardian, no?

[¿??] Este…

[¿??] Dejame recordar tu nombre…umm…eres Nyx, no?

[Nyx] Ummm…este…

[¿??] Soy el lider numero 3 de los guardianes. Take

[Nyx] Oh…ya veo…

[Take] QUE DICES?!

[Nyx] O_O…

[Take] Debes de decir: "Es un honor el conocerlo, señor!"

En ese momento, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió algo timido

[Nyx] E-Es un ho-honor…EHEM…ES un honor conocerlo, señor!

Fue cuando Take le sonrió y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza

[Take] Aprendes rápido, sabes?

[Nyx] Si…es decir…si señor

Take le dio algo de gusto y se carcajeó, cayendó sobre la mesa.

[Nyx] Esta bien, señor?

[Take] Jajajaja…sabes…me agradas!

[Nyx] eh?

[Take] Deja las formalidades solo cuando hayan lideres mas altos que yo, ok?...Solo llamame Take.

[Nyx] Si se…digo…Claro Take!

Fue cuando todo se puso con interferencia…se oscureció de nuevo, y el despertó en una habitación totalmente vacia…la misma que habia visto en su mente…

[XIII] Donde…estoy?

[Kai] En la habitación 713…esta habitación estuvo un amigo mio y un nuevo miembro…los dos, muertos…

[XIII] Yo…este…emm…lo siento…

[Kai] No lo sientes…

[XIII] Ehh?

[Kai] Si lo sintieras, lo habrias conocido, o habrias sido su amigo…

[XIII] …

[Kai] Pero basta de habladurias…veo que tu eres XIII, el otro incorporado…eres un chico bastante raro, sabes?

[XIII] Ya me lo han dicho muchos…

[Kai] Bueno…vamos a la la sala…estan esperando…

[XIII] Oh…ya entiendo…bien…

Al salir de la habitación, llegaron a la tal sala. Era un espacio amplio, con pocos sillones, y muchas cajas…

[Yami] XIII!

[Andromeda] Finalmente

[Eji] Tardaste!

[XIII] Bien, es que yo…

[Kai] El pasado es pasado…luego hablamos XIII…ahora, vámonos a el palacio de-

[Eji] Palacio??

[Kai] El palacio de Fay…ahí habitan unos seres llamados Sombrios…son cosas con forma humana, piel negra, y ojos amarillos…y tambien de varios lideres de los Umbrios…en este, habitan 2 lideres nadamas…

[XIII] Bien pues, vayamos.

Despues de la planeada, bajaron por un elevador del piso 70 al 50.

El fue a una de las cornizas que estaban en ese pizo, para poder tener una vista de la ciudad…

[Kai] Preparense…

[XIII] Para?

[Kai] Vamos a saltar de edificio a edificio para llegar mas rápido y asi tam-

[Eji] QUE?! Si intente trepar por una pared y caí como si nada, y kie-

Kai empujó a Eji al vacio…todos estaban atónitos…pero Kai solo ofrecia la mano como para ver que sucedia…Eji flotaba como por arte de maia y fantasia…era algo imposible de pensar, pero lo lograba…

[Eji] WIIIIIII, FLOTO, VUELOOOOOO

Fue cuando empezó a volar por los alrededores, esperando a los demás.

[XIII] Esperen…Kai, komo es po-

[Kai] Es la habitación de entrenamiento…digamos que esta torre es la base central de nuestra sociedad…Los Guardianes…pero esta corniza en especial le quitaron la gravedad, para entrenar mejor, incluyendo que la podemos adaptar a cualquier piso, para facil transportación.

[XIII] Gwaw…entonces…lo de saltar…

[Kai] ERA BROMA!...Es imposible que alguien salte tanta distancia o tan alto!

[XIII] Es…imposible…

Empezaba a recordar la pelea que tuvo en aquel tejado…

[Kai] Bueno…basta de flotar…

Despues, Eji cayó como si hubiese tropezado, cayendo como si hubiese suelo justo en esa parte…despues, se levantó y comprobó si habia mas piso…

[Eji] Wo…si hay mas…vaya gravedad…

[Kai] Bueno…todos arriba…ahora podremos atravezar mucho de lo que no podiamos!

[Andromeda] Uuuuyyyy

[Jade] Aaaaaawwwwwwww, yo queria flotar!

Todos subieron a esa corniza, y saltaron, cayendo en suelo invisible…no tan sorprendidos, se fueron hacia el palacio, que se veia a lo lejos…pero cada vez, era menos la distancia…lo podia sentir…

En aquel palacio…

[¿??] Y que hay de Nyx, y los gemelos?

[Karuz] Los gemelos…los tendremos a ambos en nuestro poder.  
[Meia] Pero el problema será Nyx…este viene acá…incluyendo que cada vez, esta despertando…no se si podamos contener su-

[¿??] No podremos…Es inebitable su despertar…mas que…su poderio sobre el berserker es de 0…no tiene nada…solo una vez pude sentir su fuerza incrementarse…pero se desvaneció despues…la maetria de este niño es mas grande…y la detesto…podria vencerme si en el instante del rescate…el Berserk despierta…

[Meia] Maestro?

[Karuz] Entendemos…diganos, en que se basa su poder?

[¿??] En su enojo, obvio…pero no enojo por alguien…eso causaria un berserk normal y corriente…me refiero a un Berserk sobre el pasado…

[Meia] Sobre el exilio…

[Karuz] No digas eso! Se nos prohibio hablar de ello…y tu lo dices como si fuese una cancion de dominio publico…

[Meia]…Seras…!

[¿??] Basta!

El desconocido empuñó una espada curveada…parecia una ala de un angel…

[¿??] Esta espada servirá…Nos ayudara en contra de ese Nyx…crearemos a su contraparte…Lux…

[Lectores] UN MOMENTO!, Como que Lux?!, Que no se supo-

[Autor] Si, dije que me haria llamar asi por el momento, pero no soy ese personaje, ademas, salió improvisado

[Lectores] Entonces como te llamaremos?!

[Autor] Ehhh…Neko! Nwn

[Lectores] Nande?...

[Neko] Como sea!, Vuelvan a la lectura!

[¿??] Asi que es mejor que te lleves esta espada del ritual, a el santuario subterraneo…y has que el chico se nos una…entendido, Klavier?

[Klavier] Si señor…lo convenceré…

Fue cuando el joven rubio iba saliendo de escena, pero una aura negra lo envolvió y su apariencia…cambiaba…

[Kai] Bien. Hemos llegado!

Todos veian el palacio desde otro angulo…ya que el techo tenian en frente…era el ultimo piso…

[Yami] Con que son 50 pisos…woooooooo

[XIII] Entremos…

[Kai] Todos, con cuidado…

Entraron en el piso 50…totalmente vacio…fueron recorriendo todos los pisos, mas no habia nada…hasta llegar al piso 10…

[¿??] Vaya! Kai llega a rescatar, como siempre!

[Kai] Karuz!

[Karuz] Un placer verte…cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el asesinato de Take, eh?

[Kai] Mejor no te metas en asuntos que no debes…

[Karuz] El esta vagando en la tierra, hasta encontrarte, asesino…

[Kai] Fuiste tu quien asesinaste a Take! Tu…maldito…

[Karuz] Uuuuuuy, recuerda lo que soy…

Empezó a cambiar su rostro con una arua negra envolviendolo…

[Kai] Take…

[Karuz] Hola!, Es un placer que te aparezcas desde mi asesinato, asesino!

[Kai] Eres un…MUERE!

[Karuz] Piensas matarme a mi, tu mejor amigo?...DOS VECES?!

[Kai] Ugh…!

[XIII] Maestro Kai!

El escenario se veia manchado de sangre…Kai escupia sangre, y una espada lo atravezaba…

[Karuz] Pero en esta ocasión, tu moriste…

El regresaba a la normalidad, y Kai seguia escupiendo sangre…estaba en furia…

XIII lo miró con miedo y desesperación…una imagen regresó a sumente como un disparo…

[Nyx] Señor Kai!

[Kai] Ah, hola Nyx, veo que tu acabas de salir del entrenamiento…

[Nyx] Si!, pero bueno, me gustaria…estar en una mision con usted, señor Kai!

[Kai] Por tu experiencia como tu padre, eh?...bien, bien, t juro que lo haremos…y regresaremos como lo haciamos tu padre y yo…Con el 100% de la mision completa, sin ninguna baja!

[Nyx] Entendido señor!

Las lagrimas corrian por su cara, viendo el cuerpo de su maestro, y amigo de su padre…

[Nyx] Maestro Kai…

[Kai] Hmm?

[Nyx] Prometame…

[Kai] Que sucede?

[Nyx] Prometame que vengara la muerte del señor Take…

[Kai] Pero…

[Nyx] Fue mi culpa! El murio por mi culpa…asi que…mateme!

[Kai] La culpa fue de ese sombrio…recuerda que cambió las formas…y cuando el hizo esa conexión prohibida, no hubo mas remedio que…

[Nyx] PERO…

[Kai] SI LO HUBIESE MATADO YO, TENDRIAS LA MISMA IRA QUE TIENES AHORA HACIA TI MISMO!

El sintió algo desde su interior…una ira que no provenia de él…

[Kai] Y por que?...bueno…eres un niño aun, pero-

[Nyx] Por favor…si señor?

[Kai] Nyx…yo…hmm…

Entonces, todo se volvió interferencia…no recordo nada mas…solo veia lo que tenia…la persona que llamó aquella vez padre murio…desde que edad fue esa petición? Por que recordó eso justo ahora?...El estaba confundido…su cuerpo se llenaba de ira…furia ajena…odio…muerte…sadismo…matanza…Todo se apagó como un gran apagón en una habitación llena de luz…solo escuchó un grito…y todo se aclaró poco a poco…el estaba cansado…y se recostó en el suelo…alcanzo a ver a la figura de nombre Karuz atravezada por muchas espadas, por todos los lados posibles…la ultima, lo encajó en la pared…mucha sangre derramada en todo el piso…sus amigos estaban cansados…como su hubieran peleado forzosamente…Las ropas que traia puesta se desgarraron y tenia heridas en todo su cuerpo…

[XIII] P…Pero…qu…que?...ugh…

[Eji] Como…pudiste…por que…nos atacaste?!

[Yami] Maldito!

[Andromeda] Hey, por que? Dimelo desgra-

[XIII] DE QUE HABLAN?!

[Eji] POR QUE NOS ATACASTE?!

[XIII] YO NO HIZE NADA!

[Yami] A SI?!, ENTONCES EXPLICA EL POR QUE NOS ATACABAS CON TU ESPADA, NOS QUERIAS ASESINAR!

[XIII] Yo…no...yo no lo-

[Andash] Maldito! Casi me matas!

[XIII] Yo no…

[Andromeda] No se valeeee por que nos saltas asi?!, QUE TE HIZIMOS?!

[XIII] Yo…AGH…AAAA!!!!!!

Todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar…las heridas sanaron y sus ropas se tejieron de nuevo, como si nada…

[XIII] Se…ñor…Kai…Take…esta bien?...

Solo sonrió y se dejo caer en el suelo…

[Eji] Hrm…XIII

[Andromoda] OIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

[Yami] Que????

[Andash] Donde esta Jyru…digo, Uriji?

[Andromeda] Eso era lo que iba a decir…donde esta???

En un lejano rincon del palacio…

[Vincent] Fialmente…tardaste mucho en llegar aquí…

[Uriji] Como sea…que tal si vamos al grano?

[Vincent] Bien…mira…esta ala es llamada "La ala del angel negro"…pero su verdadero nombre es "Devorador eterno"

[Uriji] Y? Que? Puedo volar con ella, o que?

[Vincent] Concentrate mas y adora esta espada, idiota…

[Uriji] A mi no…espera…espada?...Huh, no se si te diste cuenta, pero yo uso un arco y-

[Vincent] Esto te ayudara con esas molestias…digamos que, las flechas sera creadas, como normalmente lo haces, con energia, y las disparas con un arco, pero estas las creas en tu propia mano y las disparas con tu mano…es pass potente que un arco, creeme…

[Uriji] Otra ventaja, por favor?

[Vincent] Que usaras una espada larga, y ya…

[Uriji] Al menos me defenderé mejor…creo…

NEXT EPISODE!

[Neko] Un ataque, un recuerdo, mas poderes, venganza y otros sentimientos, en el capitulo de mañana!

[Inu] Y veran mas peleas!

[Neko] Quien demonios eres?!

[Inu] Eso lo dire otro dia!!!!

[Neko] NO SE VALEEEEEEEEEEEE

Deseos


	10. Deseos

Deseos

En la oscuridad, un chico esta durmiendo, pensando…respirando…viviendo…todos menos soñando…por que él tiene un camino que seguir…y el ya despertó para seguir ese camino…

[Andash] Pues parece que no esta por aquí…

[Eji] Esto es causa tuya…verdad…?

[XIII] No me culpes de Uriji…ugh…

[Yami] Dejemoslo aquí, es mejor aquí a que ande con nosotros, creando problemas sangrientos…

[Andromeda] Bueno…somos 7…descontando a Kai, Uriji y XIII, 4…ustedes vayan a buscar a esa niña, y nosotras a Uriji, de esta for-

[XIII] N-no ser-vira…

[Eji] ¿??

[XIII] Kuzza…esta…recluida en cierto tipo de cárcel…y es imposible llegar ahí…solo…yo podria…

[Eji] Pues no!

[Andash] Ya…dejalo

[Eji] Pero que es-

[Andash] La misión de rescatala será de el y solo de él…

[Andromeda] Hmmm

[Yami] Yo digo que se pu-

[Eji] Hagamoslo

[Yami] Que?!

[Eji] Él tiene la responsabilidad de la niña, que él lo haga…

[Andash] De acuerdo…

Al final de esas palabras, ellos se fueron, dejando solo a XIII…

[XIII] Bueno…veo que me las vere yo-

[¿??] Y yo…

Al voltear, vió a una figura muy familiar…cabello negro y blanco…ojos verdes…

[Nyx] Ojos Aqua…cabello gris…piel blanca como la mia…XIII, es un placer verte de nuevo…

[XIII] Creo que tu sabes ciertas cosas…

[Nyx] l por que te llaman por mi nombre? Lo sé, pero aun no estas listo par-

[XIII] Si se me el cuento! "No estas listo para tal verdad, eres aun muy inmaduro"

[Nyx] No…solamente que no deberias descubrir la verdad aun…y tienes algo mas que hacer…

[XIII] Salvar a esa niña…Kuzza?

[Nyx] Si…pero al menos te acompañaré y hablaremos en el viaje allá…

[XIII] Bien…

Despues de esa charla, los dos se fueron por un camino distinto, escaleras abajo…mientras…

[Uriji] Asi que esta arma me potencializará mas?

[Vincent] Si. Digamos que, te ayudara a pelear mejor de lo que ya puedes…

[Uriji] Entendido…pero que debo hacer?

[Vincent] Quiero que te sientes en medio de ese circulo…

[Uriji] Y…que es-

[Vincent] Llamalo "Circulo de transmutación"…pero lo que hago es cambiar molecularmente la forma de las cosas, o el color, pero no el de que estan hechas…

[Uriji] Entiendo…y que haras? Me mezclaras con esta espada o me daras algo?

[Vincent] Pues yo no…

En ese momento, cambió de aspecto, formando el verdadero Klavier que estaba debajo de todo. Igualmente, aparece alguien en una capucha roja, y un sello en el pecho…

[Klavier] Lord Ureska…que debemos hacer?

[Lord Ureska] Transformar…mas no transmutar…

[Uriji] Que…ocurre…a…mi cuerpo…ugh…no se mueve…

[Lord Ureska] Asi es…tu cuerpo estara sin movimiento alguno, ya que tu serás el nuevo molde para el salvador…la iluminación…Lux!

[Uriji] Ah! No! Sueltame! Quiero irme! Dejenme!

[Klavier] Oh…lo olvide…ese sello no es de transmutación, sino de creación…de nacimiento…es como una mujer al dar a luz…yace inmóvil, con dolor en su cuerpo, y miedo a la muerte…estas asi…inmóvil…pronto sentiras el dolor en tu mente, y tu cuerpo servira de molde para Lux!

[Uriji] No…agh…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todo su cuerpo enpezaba a tensionarse, queria moverse, pero era como estar atado por cuerdas y no poder hacer nada…

[Andromeda] Uryyyyyyyyyyy

[Yami] No ma-

[Eji] Tenemos que liberarlo!

[Andash] Pues correle!

Al primer paso dentro del santuario, muchos sombrios aparecieron en el lugar, y seguían apareciendo mas y mas…

[Eji] Hay que matarlos a todos, lo antes posible!

Ahí mismo, se separaron y comenzaron a atacar a 4 grupos por separado Eji empleando su espada, Yami su sangre, Andash a golpes y Andromeda solo mandaba los cristales hacia todos lados. Despues de tiempo, fueron a sacar a Uriji…

[Eji] AH!

[Andromeda] Que sucede?!

[Andash] Un campo de fuerza!

[Yami] Un que?!

[Andash] Que no podemos sacar a Uriji, hasta destrozar lo que lo genera!

[Klavier] Pues vengan si pueden!

En ese momento, Klavier saca una espada larga, preparandose para la batida…

Mientras…

[XIII] Y dime, este poder que-

[Nyx] No es tuyo el berseker…

[XIII] Que?

[Nyx] No será tuyo sino hasta que despiertes tu verdadero poder…

[XIII] Y ese es…?

[Nyx] Llegamos…aquí esta Kuzza…

Habian llegado a una puerta que, para el hambiente sombrio y frio, era una uerta demasiado alegre…

[Nyx] Una puerte deseosa…solamente ten cuidado y no creas todo lo que veas…

[XIII] Bien…

Al entrar, los envió a una habitación de la ciudad del otro lado, la normal. Ciudad Amanecer estaba en perfectas condiciones…

[Kuzza] Ay, hola!

Apareció una niña con un vestido rosa, ojos azules, cabellera azul y de buen humor…

[Nyx] Kuzza, estamos aquí para-

[Kuzza] Si, lo se, pero bueno…

No paso ni la mitad de un segundo, cuando en una esquina, se escucho a otra niña llorar…no se podia ver nada de ella, ya que estaba tapada con un trapo, usandolo de capucha…

[XIII] Y ella-

[Kuzza] Ay, dejenla, e una llorona, no le gusta ver a-

[Nyx] La verdad…

[Kuzza] ‼‼

[Nyx] Ya revelate…tu no eres Kuzza…solo una ilusion…ahora…dejanos ver a la verdadera Kuzza…

Ahí, todo se despintó como un cuadro de aceite, hechandole aguarras…el paisaje desapareció en un agujero con barras…la cama, una manta tirada…los vestidos…trapos colgados…Kuzza desapareció y la niña cubierta se reveló…

[¿??] S…soy…

[XIII] Kuzza…

[Kuzza] N…es decir…XIII…

[XIII] Estas bien?

[Kuzza] Y mi hermano?

[XIII] Esta en la base de los guardianes, esperando…

[Kuzza] Y…po…dre…verlo?

[XIII] Si, pero basta de charlas, ahora yo te-

[Kuzza] No, aguarda…no deberias estar aquí…a menos que…tus amigos vinieron?

[XIII] Si, todos qui-

[Kuzza] Esto no es bueno…uno de ellos…tiene…la aura oscura…y buscaba mas poder…pero…ahora…tienes que…salvarlo…

[XIII] Kuzza, yo

[Kuzza] Vete…yo estaré bien…todos estan abajo, verdad?

[XIII] Si…estan buscando a Uriji, pero veo que no es suficiente…

[Kuzza] Si…o-oye…XIII…aun queda un guardia, no?...la mujer…Meia…

[Nyx] Me encargé de ella…esta muerta…

[XIII] Pe-ro…como? Que?

[Nyx] La mate de camino acá…estaba distraida, y le…

[Kuzza] Entiendo…

[XIII] Bien…entonces…Kuzza, te llevaremos al tejado, solo espera ahí mismo…

[Kuzza] Esta bien…

[Nyx] Entonces…vamos a ir a salvar a tus amigos?

[XIII] Si…ella va a el techo…y nosotros al…?

[Nyx] Santuario subterraneo…

[XIII] y queda justamente-

[Nyx] Debajo del primer piso…

[XIII]

Despues de la profunda investigación de donde tenian que ir, llegaron ahí usando lo que menos esperaban…UN ASCENSOR

[XIII] Bueno…ahora a don-

[Nyx] En frente, hacia el edificio MAS llamativo de todos-

[XIII] Sabes, esto ya me molesta ¬¬

Despues de un poco mas de discusión, llegaron a el santuario, con un panorama no bueno…todos sus amigos en el suelo, Uriji flotando y otro rostro saliendo de el mismo, como un fantasma atravesandolo, un tipo rubio riendo como loco y un sujeto en capa roja…

[XIII] Estan bien?!...respondan!

[Klavier] Estan durmiendo, pero hay un lado bueno, no estan viendo esta tortura…de tu amigo, Uriji, su oscuridad esta siendo transformada en luz..pero como la naturaleza de alguien debe cambiarse por su propia cuenta, al cambiarla con magia, lo que hacemos es dar a lz la parte desigual, la contraria, el otro polo…Uriji estara descanzando mientras la iluminación te tirara fuera…vamos Lux!, corrompe a tu hermana noche y destruye a su reencarnación, Nyx!

[XIII] Que soy XIII, Nyx es el de-

Al momento de señalarlo, el no estaba…

[XIII] Cobarde…

[Klavier] De quien hablas?...como sea…bueno…es hora de que tu te ahoges en la luz!

Al teminar este hablar, un niño desnudo se levanto, dandoles la espalda…Uriji estaba inconciente, bocabajo…el niño se agachó y levantó la espada…la tenerla empuñada, del mismo polvo, se fue cubriendo el cuerpo del niño…esta, empezó a adquirir forma y color…se formó como un traje de gran nobleza, y el niño volteó en ese instante…cabellera beige…ojos azules como zafiro…era una entidad de luz…

[¿??] Tu eres la entidad de oscuridad…verdad?

[XIII] Ehh?

[¿??] Yo soy tu contrario…Lux…la iluminación…

[XIII] ESTO SI KE SE PONE RARO, DEJATE DE CUENTOS!

[Lux] No miento en nada de lo que digo, Nyx…

[XIII M] Veo que este tiene algo en especial…y mi espada reacciona a la suya, que es mas como una ala…extraaaaño, pero bueno…tengo que encargarme de esto…

Al empezar la pelea, el niño solamente blandió la espada una vez, dejando salir una cuchilla brillante en direccion a XIII

[XIII] Rayos!

Al momento de esquivarla, la cuchilla le hizo una herida a su mejilla, haciendola sangrar como si fuese agua…

[XIII] La herida…pero que…

[Lux] Es tu oscuridad…asi reacciona a la luz que yo porto…mientras que tu, estas en tinieblas, Nyx…

[XIII] Basta!

En ese momento, el se levanta y lanza un espadazo certero al niño, pero el la esquivó.

[XIII] No soy Nyx…soy XIII‼

[Lux] Ya veemos…

A casi darse uno contra otro, todo estaba colapsando…todo caia en pedazos…mas lo sorprendente fue lo que vio al darse la espalda…

[Kyuga] Vamos! Todos ya cruzaron el portal, hasta Kuzza, vamos!

Al redirigir su vista a Lux, ellos se habian ido…dejando a Jyru tirado inconciente…

[XIII] Pero…Jyru!

[Kyuga] No hay tiempo!

[Nyx] yah ol erpmeiS!

[Kyuga] QUE ACABAS DE DECIR???

En ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo…el arratró a Jyru al portal y lo aventó…despues, jaló a Kyuga y lo lanzo, aventandose finalmente al portal, apareciendo el la habitación 713…estaba algo cansado…que no supo cuando se durmió…despertó de nuevo en el cuarto, casi todos viendolo…se preguntaban…como logro salvarlo? Que poder tiene el para hacer eso?

[¿??] Dominatia…

[Todos] ¿??

[¿??] Es un poder oculto en muy pocos…ese poder permite usar los poderes de otros…no importando si los mataste, el poder lo obtienes, pero el controlarlo no es sencillo…es lo mas difícil…el posee tres poderes…el controlar el tiempo, el berserk y el morpha…pero no puede controlarlos o usarlos con conciencia…verán…cuando fueron atacados por XIII, el estaba en Berserk...es un poder que permite atacar con fuerza inimaginable a cualquiera…CUALQUIERA…el tiempo lo puede detener inconcientemente, y esa habilidad dejara de funcionar cuando el quiera…y morpha…veo que aun no puede hacerlo…

[Eji] Oh, gracias por aclararnos una duda, pero falta otra…QUIEN RAYOS ERES???

[¿??] Este…emm…ME VOY

Con esas palabras, una nube de polvora hizo desaparecer al encapuchado…y con mascara…aunque el se fue silenciosamente a la ventilación y los demas ni en cuenta…

[Todos] GRACIAS NEKO ¬¬

[Neko] De nada ^w^

Despues de una discusión con el autor, todos se regresaron al puente, esperando poder regresar…

[Kyuga] Pues no pueden

[Kuzza] Por que no tienen el poder para abrir portales o cosas del estilo…asi que…¬u¬ XIII, necesitamos que lo copies de mi hermano, por favor

[XIII] Si…me tratan como una marioneta…bueno, pero como-

[Kyuga] Mirame a los ojos

[Eji] (Empieza a poner tono de canción romantica)

[XIII] Eji…ES MEJOR QUE QUITES ESO O TE ARREPENTIRAS…RECUERDA QUE NO CONTROLO MIS PODERES…

[Eji] O-o…okay…

Al hacer esa reaccion, XIII sintió una descarga electrica en todo su cuerpo, pero este solo saltó de susto por lo mismo.

[Eji] Muy bien, que fue ESO?!

[Kyuga] Ahora solo alza tu mano e imagina tu hogar…o donde ustedes se quieren transportar…

[XIII] Entiendo…veamos…

En ese momento, cerró los ojos y un portal se abrió, con un paisaje familiar…el puente del otro lado…

[XIII] Bien, lo hice!. Vamonos todos!

[Todos excepto XIII y los gemelos] SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos corrieron hacia el portal, incluyendo a un confundido Uriji…de que hacia ahí mismo…

[XIII] Dime…Kyuga…

[Kyuga] Si?

[XIII] Este poder te lleva a donde tu quieras?

[Kyuga] A donde quieras y que hayas visto…

[XIII] Ya veo…bien…gracias

[Kuzza] Cuidate!

[Kyuga] No te distraigas en nada!

[XIII] Adios!

En ese momento, el pasó al otro lado, y el portal se cerró…todos estaban contentos y algunos mareados…pero sobresaltó una pregunta en ese grupo…

[XIII/Joseph] Huh…tengo calor…vamos por paletas y helados?

[Todos] SIIIIII

Mientras…

[Kuzza] Hermano…dime…lo de-

[Kuyga] Si se de Nyx…pero no podremos hacer nada…el tiene que hacerlo solo…

[Kuzza] Hmm…

NEXT EPISODE!

El torneo de arqueria viene en camino!, y solo un conocido participara, claro…pero hay mas participantes de lo que pensabamos! Que sucedera? Aleph se caera? Jyru tendra rivales? TODO ESTO Y MAS EN LA PROXIMA EDICION!

Flechas

Y pronto pondre un especial! de que lo pondre??, Quien sabe!!!, pero de mientras, algunas preguntas hechas por unos lectores:

1.- En que te basaste para crear el fik?

La verdad es que antes me basaba en viajes a otros lugares y cosas asi, pero luego dije "Y si mezclo lo que ya he hecho y lo modifico en algo mas?", y bueno, el resto es historia…digo, es fik xD

2.- Que te motivó a hacer estos personajes tan peculiares?

Obviamente, mis amigos. Digamos, somos iguales a lo que estan leyendo…bueno, excepto el hecho de los poderes y etc, pero no hay tanta diferencia entre unos y otros.

3.-Tienes planeado combinar la historia con otro fik en algun momento?

Pues tal vez. Ustedes pueden usar esta y mezclarla, pero hablenme primero y luego hablamos! ;D…pero de YO mezclarla? Tal vez no, pero ustedes pueden mezclarlas, y ya dije, solo hablenme xD

4.-Haras dibujos para ilustarnos mejor el fik?

Ese es mi projecto. Y tambien agarrar algunas canciones y ponerles links para que las llegen a oir…son de otros juegos/animes, pero el soundtrack propio no esta hecho aun.

5.-Por que Aleph es tan genial? xD

Si se quien hizo esta pregunta y la respondere muy fácilmente:

MUY SIMPLE! ERES TU MISMO! xD

6.-Que crossovers tienes planeado meter en el fik?

Por el momento, solo lo he hecho con Kingdom Hearts, pero tal vez sea con Zelda, un buen anime…mmm…Blood +, de Sakura Card Captors sera muy reducido, de Full Metal Alchemist, y mas… (Nota: No preguntes que mas :P)

7.-Habran personajes famosos?

Pidan alguno y ya vere si no interfiere con derechos de autor, ya saben…el presupuesto es muy apretado estos dias xD, no, la verdad, pidanlos y ya veré yo…

8.-Haras un propio soundtrack en vez de tomar los del anime?

Pues ovbio es mi otro por- HEY! Eso ya lo conteste! xD

9.-Algun personaje morirá?

No respondere nada de eso ;)

10.-Cuando revelaras al malo mas malo del fik?

Casi al final…de la temporada 1…es que serán varias :D

11.-Por que Aleph me sigue pareciendo tan genial?

ERES TU GOD SAKE FOR THE %$&# YA CAN SUCK %$#& LONELY %$&"#!!!!!

O-O…perdonenme, pero preguntas como esta me ponen algo…_o…o_o…_o…

12.- Veras mañana el WWE draft en RAW?

Que pregunta mas…¬¬…obvio que si!

13.-Por que me estoy desviando tanto de las preguntas del fik? xD

Simple…TU I.Q. NO TE PERMITE TENER ALGO FIJO EN MENTE!

14.- Vas a meter personajes del Kingdom Hearts?

Ya metí algunos…pero eso si, como personajes, de lo quee sea, que tengan apariencia humana!...no importa las orejas de duende o cualquier cosa, estatura en rangos normales, rostros humanos, con eso me basta ya!

15.-Ya te puedes relajar? XD

TU DE NUEVO CON ESA PREGUNTA!!!!!....-.-U POR FAVOR, GIMME A BREAK!...

16.- Pondras armas de fuego?

Solo pistolas, revolvers y rifles…o, y una escopeta, solo eso xD

17.-Por que Eji me parece tan genial como Aleph?

Sabes…de muchas preguntas, no se por que haces de este tipo ¬¬!

Bueno, ya saben…esperen, no, aun no xD, pueden mandarme sugerencias, preguntas, quejas, ETC a mi correo, j a v i e r _ l a s _ p l a g a s h o t m a i l . c o m, y agruegenme si lo desean, pero por favor…LO QUE SEA, Y NO HAGAN PREGUNTAS COMO LAS DE ALEPH! xD

CEYA

ADIOS

BYE

SAYONARA

ETC

LO KE SEA…


	11. Flechas Parte 1

Flechas

En esta mañana, Joseph salio de su casa mas temprano de lo usual, pero iba pasando frente la escuela….y fue al puente, en vez de el edificio…

[Joseph] Asi que puedo ir cuando quiera, eh?

Al pensarlo, cerró los ojos, y penso en el portal oscuro que daba a un paisaje sombrio de una ciudad en la oscuridad…despues, los abrió y entró por el portal…al llegar al otro lado, tuvo la cara de una chica de ojos negros y pelo tornasol…

[Diz] ESTUUUUUUUUUU…

[XIII] huh?

[Diz] uuuuuuuuUUUUUU PENDO…FINALMENTE ALGUIEN LLEGA POR AQUÍ!

[XIII] Lo sieeeeeeeeento…

[Diz] Nada de eso!...Como sea…vámonos!, que creo que mi amá se esta preocu-

[XIII] Le dije que dormiste en casa de una amiga y ya…

[Diz] No me creerá!

[XIII] Pues a mi si me creyó

[Dix] Ya quiero volver!!!!!!!!!

[XIII] Bien, bien…

Al regresar con sus cuerpos normales, ella corrió hacia su casa, pensando en que castigo tendria despues de todo…y finalmente recordó lo que esta mañana no…ehh…recordaba…

*Hace una hora…mientras se vestía*

[Joseph] Yaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwn… el levantarme temprano para ir por Lebezke es algo problemático…la olvidamos ahí ese dia…ehhh…espera…iba a ver algo sobre unos concursos de la escuela…pero…eran para el mes que viene o la semana? O no serán este año?...aaaa…como sea….

*Tiempo real*

[Joseph] AAAAAAAAHHHH, LOS CONCURSOS SON ESTA SEMANA QUE VIENE!...Y HOY ES VIERNES!, SOLO HOY ME PUEDO IR A INSCRIBIR!

[¿??] Awww, King!, no podemos hacer nada al respecto?

[King] Somos de intercambio, y nuestra escuela es prestigiosa…asi que, si los de esta escuela hicieron un intercambio con la nuestra, significa que esta tambien es prestigiosa!

[¿??] Owww, vamos jefe!

[¿¿¿] No nos puede hacer esto!

[¿¿?] El lo decidio…verdad, Papa?

[King] Bien dicho, Mama!...Es mi decisión!

[¿?¿] Esto…quien se refiere a quien?

[King] El plebeyo sigue sin saber nada!

[¿¿?] Plebeya…

[King] Como seaaa!!

Despues de esta escena rara, este grupo de creidos desaparecieron, dejando a Joseph aun con una incógnita…QUIENES DIABLOS ERAN ELLOS???

[Ayumi] Oh, Joseph…

[Joseph] Ayumi?

[Ayumi] Esto…verás…yo…esta nota…

[Josep] ¿??

[Ayumi] Tu tomala!

Despues de…aventarsela en la cara, ella salio corriendo como un Ninja…por que rayos correria asi?!, quien sabe…el caso, Joseph arbrió la carta lentamente y tenia una cara burlona dibujada, con el signo de victoria junto, diciendo: "TE GANÉ" pero sin saber quien, hasta que recordó lo segundo por lo que estaba molesto la noche pasada y no lo recordaba…

*Hace 10 horas – Chat de MSN*

H-A- Aleph dice:

Y pues…eso pienso…

...SN…-Joseph dice:

SE VE MUUUUUUUUUUY YAOI

H-A dice:

¬w¬ oye, almenos da risa!

…SN… dice:

Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeerto

H-A dice:

Bueno…oie, y ya sabes a ke concurso entrar?

…SN… dice:

Ah?...Ah, pues no soy bueno en el arco, y soy buen estratega, pero el director no permitió torneos de RPG…asi que…mmm…no se….mañana veré…

H-A dice:

A ver si te acuerdas

…SN… dice:

OOHH, gracias…a y por cierto…despues de todo, si habra un torneo o concurso creo de cosplay?

H-A dice:

Si, pero no tendras un disfraz listo para el Lunes, o si?

…SN… dice:

Me bajaste los animos…

H-A dice:

Tienes a alguien en mente?

…SN… dice:

Pues…uhh…es imposible el hacer una armadura gigaenorme estilo Elric…y no tengo cara de ningun personaje de anime, asi que, esta difícil para mi…

H-A dice:

Existen las cirugías plasticas

…SN… dice:

Y mas animos vienen a mi…

H-A dice:

Bueno, podemos hablar de ello el viernes, no?

…SN… dice:

Esta bien…pero, ayudame en serio!!!!

H-A dice:

ok, ok…

…SN… dice:

Bueno, yo me voy, por k mama y sis me estan aciendo caras feas…

H-A dice:

Por? O.o

…SN… dice:

Por ke llevo kasi todo el dia en la compu

H-A dice:

XD okay…yo me voi tambien…finalmente podre jugar The Kingdom 2: Feel it with the Heart!!

…SN… dice:

Un RPG algo…raro, pero almenos me gustan ciertos perso-

| …SN… se ha desconectado|

[Aleph M] Debieron de haber desconectado su computadora…esta en GRAAAAAAAN peligro o_oU

*Tiempo presente*

[Joseph] WAAAAAAAAAAA quiero ver a alguien!! Que me ayude co mi trajeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!

[¿??] Traje? Oiste eso Sakura???

[Sakura] nonU Si Tomoyo…pero…no creo que-

[Tomoyo] Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa

[Joseph M] Y estas niñas??

[Tomoyo] Hola!...bueno…soy Tomoyo-

[Sakura] Y soy Saku-

[Tomoyo]Sakura! Como sea! El caso es que esuchabamos tu caso de "cosplay"!

[Joseph] Si, pero creo que no es de-

[Tomoyo] No nos molesta! Venga! Tengo un camion lleno de vestuario!

[Sakura] Ehh..Tomoyo…

[Tomoyo] nun Que sucede Sakura?

[Sakura] Ehh…todos los "vestuarios" son los mios…

[Tomoyo] nun….ouo….o-o…ono….unu….TnT NO HE HECHO VESTUARIO PARA HOMBRES! QUE SACRILEGIO MIOOOOOO!!!!

[Sakura] Disculpala, luego nos veremos!

[Tomoyo] Luego?!...SIII, asi prepararé mas vestuarios!!!

[Joseph] Esto…si…

[Tomoyo] Bien, nos vemos, adioooooooooooooooooooooo…

Despues de esto, Sakura y Tomoyo corrieron a toda velocidad…a decir verdad, fue Tomoyo, ya que iba agarrando a Sakura de la muñeca.

Un poco despues, vio a un tipo montado sobre un caballo…este tipo llevaba ropas de nómada, y un arco corto, creyendo que ya era hora…y luego aparecieron dos arqueros mas, saludando a los chicos ricos que todos conocen: Eliwood, Hector y Lyn…

[Joseph] Arqueros?...va a ver guerra?...

[Jyru] VA A VER EL TORNEO DE ARQUERIA…TONTO!

[Joseph] Ehh?

[Jyru] El torneo de arqueria es como el de peleas!, ok?, solo recuerda eso!

[Joseph] Adivinaré…ya no hay cupo…

[Jyru] Habia…pero un supuesto grupo Snagem llenó el cupo…pero no he visto a nadie…

[Joseph] Ya veo-…oye…ese chico…

[Jyru] …

En la entrada, iba pasando un chico con trajes obvios de extranjero, pero un extraño gorro verde, con punta caida…

[Joseph] Un…duende?

[¿??] Me crees enano?!

[Aleph] ES EEEEEEL!!!!!!!!

[Arlyn] WAAAAA!!!!!!! YO QUIERO UN AUTOGRAFO DE EL!!!

[Joseph] wa! *paf*

En un instante, fue pisoteado por varias personas a la vez en…1.25 segundos?

[Inu] Woah…que rapidez…

[Neko] Quien eres?!

[Inu] Aun no diré nadaaaa ;D

[Neko] …

Bueno, como sea…este perro me dira de donde viene, pero primero…siguamos con la historia!!!

[Joseph] Quien es este para que todos quieran su autografo??

[Jyru] Pues no se me su nombre, mas lo apodan "Link"

[Joseph] Por el juego?, su apariencia disque atractiva? Dispara con un arco de lujo?

[Jyru] Dispara con un arco, es rubio ojos azules, y le gusta usar gorros verdes…

[Joseph] PERO NO ES DE LUJO EL ARCO…JA!...pense que irias tras el, o algo…

[Jyru] La verdad lo admiro, y si, lo haria…pero…EL ES MI RIVAL AHORA…NO PUEDO DEJARME CAER ASI DE FACIL

Unas flamas empezaron a encenderse en sus ojos, deseando la victoria

[Jyru] Yo ganare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Joseph] Eh…te digo algo?

[Jyru] Si?

[Joseph] Lo gritaste muy alto…

[Jyru] Y?

[Joseph] Mira…

Al voltear, muchos ojos rojos miraron con furia y desgracia a Jyru, incluyendo a sus amigos

[Jyru] Ok…por que tu no me miras asi??

[Joseph] Imaginame como el unico admirador que apoya al pobre heroe con pocas oportunidades para ganar

[Jyru] Que halagador…¬¬

[Lyn] Rath! Cuidado!

[Rath] Ah!

Despues, el jinete nomada estaba desconcertado por que su caballo salio fuera de control, dirigiéndose hacia Jyru con furia, y…bueno…ya sabran el resultado…

[¿??] Waaa…que paso?

[Jyru] El caballo te atropello Joseph…

[Joseph] Que?! Por que a mi?!

[Jyru] Por que en la vida real y en este fik, seguiras estando MUUUUY salado…

[Joseph] Gracias…y dime…no me mordio ni me arrancó nada ni…

[Jyru] No…casi se cagaba en ti, pero le llamó la atención una zanaoria, y se fue…

[Joseph] Phew!

[Jyru] Bueno…levantate…solo te quedaste inconciente, pero nada mas…

[Joseph] Bueno…que horas son?

[Jyru] Las 2:30

[Joseph] La clase de matematicas!!!! NOOOOOOOO

[Jyru] A mitad del semestre y te pierdes una clase..no es tan-

[Joseph] Era la ultima falta que podia usar T-T

[Jyru] Pero que no se supone que la deben de justi-

[Joseph] "Una falta se justifica, pero es falta"

[Jyru] Oh demonios…ya que? Lo hecho, hecho esta…

[Joseph] Cierto…

[Jyru] Bueno, vienes al torneo?

[Joseph] Este…eemm…si, por que no? Viernes…nada que hacer…muero de hambre…

[Jyru] Tres cosas: Uno, cierto, dos, tu madre vino y te dejo dinero para que vayas a un seven y compres unos nachos!...y tres…te trajo esto…

En ese instante, vio un cambio de ropa mas formal que de lo usual…camisa, pantalón de vestir, saco, otro cambio de ropa interior…

[Joseph] Hey! Autor! Por que pones esto?!

[Neko] Para hacerte sufrir…woah…ahora veo quee tanto se divierten conmigo al verme sufrir

[Joseph] ¬¬#

[Jyru] Como sea…que te vayas a las regaderas despues del torneo o antes, y te prepares con ese "lujoso traje" para lo que sea que tengas…

[Joseph M] Hrm…pues si me baño ahora, no hay nadie…pero me dara calor al aire libre con este traje…y si me espero…OBVIO, estara ocupado…y ademas…podrian ver esta marca…y sospecharian…Jyru ni siquiera sabe de esto…

[Joseph] Bueno…voy de una vez…al cabo esta vacio

[Jyru] Cierto! Y no tienes fangirls!

[Joseph] Lo tomo como un halago o un insulto?...como sea! Vengo!

En esos momentos, Joseph entro a las regaderas, y…

PASAMOS AHORA CON JYRU EN LOS VESTIDORES, UNOS 500 mts MAS A LA IZQ, CERCA DEL CAMPO DE FOOTBALL AMERICANO

[Jyru] Por que siempre ahí?

[Neko] Pues por que es el lugar mas amplio para cosas como esta…

[Jyru] Cieeeertooooo…bueno, deja me cambio, no?

[Neko] ¬w¬ esta bieeeen…PASANDO 5 MINUTOS, EN LOS QUE, DISQUE SE CAMBIA JYRU…

[¿??] Huh…aquí son los vestidores, eh?

[Jyru] Quie-

[¿?? Y Jyru] WAA!!!

[¿??] Un hombre!

[Jyru] Una chica!

[¿??] Nada de chica! Soy Rebecca! La arquera mas conocida en las afueras de Pherae!

[Jyru] Y yo…este…solo Jyru…espera…dijiste…Phe-

[Rebecca] Almenos cubre tus boxers!!

[Jyru] O_O *paf*

Despues de un momento vergonzoso…

[Jyru] Alto…si dijiste Pherae, entonces tu conoces al niño mimado rico Eliwood…verdad?

[Rebecca] OOOOHHHH siiii, es mi amigo, y me ayudo varias veces en algunas practicas y todo eso…

[Jyru] Aha…bueno….sabes…

[¿??]ESTOS SON LOS VESTIDORES DE HOMBRES, NO?...ENTONCES QUE HACE UNA DAMITA Y UNA …EH…SEÑORITA SIN CUBRIRSE SU PECHO-

[Rebecca] Will?!

[Will] Si, algun problema?

[Rebecca] No te acuerdas de mi?!, Soy yo! Rebecca!, La amiga de Eliwwod, que es gran amigo de Lady Lyn!

[Will] Ah, ya!, Hola, hace tiempo que no te veo…

Las voces se iban cayando mas, mientras ellos hablaban…pero…en la cabeza de alguien…

[Jyru] òoó# LO VOY A MATAR YA VERAS! TE ATRAVEZARE UNA FLECHA POR DONDE MAS TE…!  
[Will] Pero que…palabras para tal señorita…

[Jyru] Nada de eso! Soy Jyru y aunque no tengo gran titulo, no pienso caer asi de simple por las palabras tan tontas de alguien muy creido!!!!!

[Will] Uy, ya sospechaba de esa voz…bueno, por lo que veo, la competencia es buena en palabreria, pero quien sabe con el arco….

Unas flamas se encendieron en los ojos de Jyru y en los de Will

[Jyru] SOY MEJOR DE LO QUE TU CREES!

[Will] DEMUESTRALO!

[Jyru] DIME COMO!

[Will] DALE A TU SNTIDO DE LA RAZON, SI ES QUE LA ENCUENTRAS…NO GANARAS! RINDETE!!!!!

[Jyru] Y PENSAR QUE LA COMPETENCIA SERIA MAS DURA

Unas chispas salian de los ojos de Jyru y Will, con la intencion de asesinar al otro…

[Rebecca] Bueno…yo me voy…agarro mi equipo, mis cosas, y me voy de aquí, que creo que tendre que cambiarme en el bao de chicas….de paso, ahí hay un espejo

Despues de eso, abrió un casillero, sacó una enorme maleta y una mochila, incluyendo un arco de plata enorme y salio muy decidida…

[Jyru] Bueno, dejame me termino de cambiar…ok?

[Will] Como sea…

Al poco tiempo, entra un jinete muy conocido con un caballo de mirada furiosa

[Caballo] Fffrrrrruuuuuuuu!

En ese instante, Jyru solo se quedo estupefacto, y con solo la camisa y la hombrera puesta.

[Will] Ah…Rath…vas a participar??

[Rath] Claro que si…pedi el permiso de Lady Lyn…

[Will] Pero…que no se supone que los caballos no estan permitidos?

[Rath] Claro…

[Will] Entonces…como le hiciste?

[Rath] Lyn lo hizo todo…recuerda que ella es de la "nobleza"

[Will] Bueeenos contactos…

[Rath] Si…lo que sea…

En ese instante, otro personaje entra en escena…que deja a Jyru en blanco y casi desmayandose…

[Link] Buenos dias!...oh, gran caballo

[Will] Oh!, es el legendario "Link"!!!, oh por Dios!, Firma mi hombrera de cuero…me da suerte, y con tu firma, woaaaaah, me dara mas aun!

[Link] este….eeeeh…

[Rath] A mi porfavor firmame…ehh…el caballo!

[Caballo] Frrrru???

[Link] Bueno…solo traiganme el cautin…

[Caballo] Ñieeeeeheheheheeeeeeeeeee!!!!

[Rath] Tranquilo!, a ti será con tinta!

[Caballo] Ffffruuuuuuuu -_-U

[Link] Listo…hombrera firmada

[Will] Oh, si!, con esto ganaé, y no será perdida!, ya verán, mwajajaja…

Ya iba saliendo al campo cuando Link le dijo un graaan aviso antes de salir…

[Link] Oye…tu uniforme es asi de simple con los calzoncillos? No llebas pantalones?

[Will] O-O!!!

[Will M] O por Dios…Link me vio en calzones…o Dios!!!!

[Rath] Como sea.. es mi traje, y mi caballo viene conmigo

[Link] Ohhh…extraño ami caballo…bueno, yegua, se llama Epona…deja termino de firmar al caballo…cual es el nombre del caballo?

[Neko] AVISO, LA PROXIMA ESCENA PUEDE RESULTAR MUY REVUELTA, ASI QUE O TRATAN DE ENTENDERLE O MEJOR PROSIGUAN HASTA DONDE QUIERAN…HASTA LOS CEREBROS MAS INTELIGENTES NO RECUERDAN ESTE CHISTE O NO LE ENCUENTRAN FORMA…

[Rath] Quien?

[Link] El caballo

[Rath] Quien?

[Link] El nombre del caballo?

[Rath] Quien?!

[Link] QUE EL NOMBRE DEL CABALLO!!!

[Rath] El nombre del caballo?

[Link] SI!!!

[Rath] QUIEEEEN?!!!

[Link] 3......cual es el nombre del caballo?!

[Rath] No es "cual?" es "quien?"!!!!!!

[Link] O0O *paf*

[Quien?] Fruuu…-_-

Al poco tiempo, esto fue lo que surgio…

"

De Link Para

Un Gran Admirador

Rath

Y Su Caballo

(rayadera)

(rayadera)

(rayadera)

Quien?

"

[Rath] Gracias

[Link] A TI…por aclararme un gran misterio de la…es…tu…

[Rath] Oh, nos llaman! Vamos Quien?!

[Quien?] Ñieeeheheheeeeeeeee!!!!

Despues de poco tiempo, Will salio de los vestidores y Link se cambió a un uniforme muy extraño….pantalones beige, tunica corta erde, guanteletas largas y su gorro verde…mientras eso ocurria, Jyru estaba…ehhhh…desmayado…aunque llegó hasta el estado de dormido…

[Jyru] Wa…ah?..apenas despierto?...ahh..que bien…

Estaba Will viendolo con cara maliciosa, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, almismo tiempo que estaba decepcionado

[Will] Rayos…pero bueno…

[Jyru] q…que?

[Link] Es tu turno…te acaban de llamar

[Jyru] NANIII??????!!!!!!, VOOOY!!!!! DEJA AGARRO MI ARCO…YA, AHORA VOY PARA-

[Link] Ehh…otro que va en ropa interior?

[Jyru M] Link me vio en bo- ESPERa, DESPIERTA YA!, SOLO PONTE LOS PANTALONES Y SAL DE UNA VEZ O ESTAS DESCALIFICADO!

Al poco tiempo, sale Jyru un poco apresurado, junto con un arco negro de detalles dorados…

[Anunciador] Y despues de sepa cuantos minutos de espera, y de una correcion en los formularios, gracias a Lord de arcos de Plata de Caelin, Will, llega, Lady Jyru!

[Publico] EHHHH!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!

[Jyru] n.n!

[Jyru M] ¬u¬# me las pagaras Will…

[Anunciador] Ahora, a Jyru se le ah puesto una prueba!, simple, y a la vez, con mucha concentración! El solo deberá atinarle a los blancos movibles…

[Jyru] Facil…

[Anunciador] Mientras esta encima de una tabla de surf!

[Jyru] Que?!

[Anunciador] Este reto fue puesto, nombro de nuevo, por el Lord arcos de Plata, Will!

[Jyru M] Ya son dos…y la tercera…

[Anunciador] Bueno, que se prepare nuestro ultimo participante!!!

Al momento, Jyru salto a la tabla casi cayendose, y luego se escucho un disparo y todos gritaron a coro: YAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al inicio, Jyru estaba tambaleandose, bailando mas como hawaiana borracha, hasta que le encontró el sentido a todo esto, pero el problema ahora era darle a los blancos…

[Arlyn] BUEN BAILE!! ESE ES MI PRIMO XDD!!!!!!

[Joseph] …

[Arlyn] Y hora? Por que tan elegante?, una cita??

[Joseph] Ni yo se, solo me pidieron que use este traje…por que, ni se…

[Arlyn] Bueno, mire- O DIOS, YA LLEVA 8 BLANCOS DE 10 Y LE QUEDAN 20 SEGUNDOS!

[Joseph] Eso es muy bue-

[Arlyn] Va a romper el record de Liiiiiiiinnnkkk!!! TnT

[Aleph] No si lo puedo impedir!

En un instante, el apareció enel centro del campo, bailando extraño entre Jyru y los blancos…a jyru se le fueron los 5 segundos para lograr romper la marca, en asustar a Aleph con sus flechas, rozandole la cabeza…y su descenencia

[Aleph] Suficiente! Con esto basta!

Al segundo que pasó, Aleph reapareció en su lugar…

[Aleph] Mis hijos vieron su vida pasar Q-Q

[Joseph] |||- GROSS

[Arlyn] MUUUCHA INFORMACION…pero…JA! El ya no romperá la marca de Link, si!!!

Despues de 2 segundos, quedandole un total de…0.01 segundos, el ganó el primer round…y lamentablemente, quedo en 4° lugar…

[Jyru] Como que 4°?...que no debió de-

(Escena repetida por VHS)

(Dos guardaespaldas se llevan a Rebecca)

[Rebecca] ESTO ES INJUSTICIA FEMENINA! DERECHOS DE LAS MUJERES! MUJERES DEL MUNDO, UNANSE!!!!!!!!!

(Fin de la cinta)

[Jyru] Ou…

Bueno, saltemonos muchas cosas, para llegar al segundo round!

[Anunciador] Bien, tenemos ahora a todos los participantes en escena para el segundo round de tres!...todos los participantes usaran una ballesta de alta presion, y dispararan a varios blancos…pero estas ballestas estan especialmente modificadas para caceria, asi que disparan 3 flechas a la vez!! La cosa es que tendran que derribar 10 blancos! Quien derribe los blancos con menos tiros fallidos, gana!

CONTINUARA…

[Publico] D:!!!

[Neko] Descuiden, el siguente pedazo ia lo tengo pre-meditado!

[Publico] Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…

Ending

Shissou (OHSHC Ending)

(Traduccion en Español por Neko)

Corriendo cinco mil kilómetros, quedandome sin aire

Cien litros de adrenalina haciendo que yo vaya al limite

¿Llegar hasta aquí deberia estar bien, igual que de distancia?

Los arboles que adornaban el pueblo cambian su forma sin parar

La blancura no cambiará, la debilidad lo hará

Quiero confiar en quien soy aquí justo ahora

Mis manos derecha e izquierda los levanto hacia arriba, atravieza la oscuridad!

No hay nada falso

Es mi decisión

Comienza desde este momento a revelar el mundo entero.


	12. Flechas Parte 2

[Anunciador] Bien, tenemos ahora a todos los participantes en escena para el segundo round de tres!...todos los participantes usaran una ballesta de alta presion, y dispararan a varios blancos…pero estas ballestas estan especialmente modificadas para caceria, asi que disparan 3 flechas a la vez!! La cosa es que tendran que derribar 10 blancos! Quien derribe los blancos con menos tiros fallidos, gana!

Opening:

UNDO

===Flechas===

Parte 2

[Anunciador] Muy bien!, Es hora de comenzar el round inprecindible!

[Publico] …

[Anuncio] Este…ehh…si…emmm…veanlos…

[Publico] YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY

[Anunciador] Ahora, tenemos al primer tirador…el que tiene mas fama y mas…mejor no digo mas, LINK!

[Publico] WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Anunciador] Tirador1, a su posicion!...listo…comienze!

Link temeoros, se tapó sus ojos y tiro tres veces al azar…y al destaaparze, le dio a todos los blancos…

[Anunciador] IN-CRE-IBLE!!! TRES TIROS, 9 FLECHAS, Y AUN ASI, LE DIO A LOS 10 BLANCOS, COMO, QUIEN SABE!...pero ahora pasemos al arquero estrella de Caelin, Lord de arcos de Plata…Will!

[Publico]YAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!

[Anunciador] Tirador 2, a su pocision!

En ese instante, Will solo agarró firmemente la ballesta y miro hacia atrás sonriendole a Jyru con un "TE GANARE" en los dientes…

[Anunciador] …listooooo…YA!

Solo diorapidamente 3 tiros y se escucho un grillo…hasta Quien? Tuvo esta cara ._.U

[Publico] *Cri Cri Cri*

[Anunciador] No me lo esperaba…pero…NO LE DIO A NIUNO! LO PONE KOMO EL PERDEDOR CON 9 FLECHAS! EL AUTOMATICAMENTE, ESTA FUERA!

[Will] …

Despues de unos cuantos berrinches de parte de Will…

[Anunciado] Ahora, desde las llanuras de Sacae, llega un nomada con un arco pequeño y un caballo…pero el dia de hoy, usará una ballesta!...Rath! y su caballo, Quien?

[Publico] Que?

[Anunciador]No "que?", "Quien?"!!,

[Publico] aaahhh…

[Anunciador] Bueno…tirador 3…a su pocision…listo…

En ese momento, Rath tenia todo calculado y le daria a todos sin fallar uno…

[Anunciador] YA!

Al primer disparo, como no se sujetaba a algo o estaba en el piso, el tiro lo hizo volar de su silla y caer acostado, inconciente…al ver esto, el caballo hizo una actuación de morirse y se cayó dramáticamente sobre sus dos patas…traseras…

[Anunciador] Esto…llamen a una ambulancia…creo que el tirador 3 esta fuera! Ahora solo quedan el y Jyrru!, van al ultimo round!!!!

[Todos] Woooo YAAAAY Heeeeee!!!!!!!

[Jyru] …Y eso que llegue tarde…creo…que facil…

[Anunciador] Ahora, la ultima etapa!...en esta, los competidores dispararan con unas ballestas especializadas en disparo rapido, a una larga serie de 100 blancos! El objetivo va a ser destruir todos los blancos posibles, antes de que se acabe el tiempo, de 1 minuto!!

[Publico] WWWWwwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

[Anunciador] Ahora, los dos tendran la serie de 100 blancos ante ellos…y saldran continuamente hasta el final! Si acaban con todos los blancos, se les contara por tiempo, el que haya hecho menor tiempo!

[Publico] Woooooooooo

[Anunciador] Publico…listo?

[Publico] SII!!!

[Anunciador] Chicos que pondran los blancos…listos??

[C.Q.P.L.B.] Ehh….seeeh…

[Anunciador] Tiradores, listos?!

[Tiradores] SI!

[Anunciador] Listos!

[Quien?] Phhhrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm

[Anunciador] Traduccion…

[Publico] QUE YA!

[Anunciador] PUES YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Al mismo tiempo, Jyru y Lnk empezaron a disparar, y no se distraian mas que con el blanco..de mientras…los quee iban colocando los blancos…

[Chico 1] WAAA DEMONIOS!

[Chico 2] SON RAPIDOS!

[Chico 1] No puedo evitarlo, tengo que hablar!

[Chico 2] por que?!

[Chico 1] Por que el autor escribio estas lineas!

[Chico 2] Oh rayos!

[Neko] Y fue para darles almenos un poco de crédito en esto…

[Chico 1 y 2] En serio?

[Jyru y Link] Los blancos!!!!

[Cicos 1 y 2] WAAA YA VAMOS!

Los dos disparaban en el centro, destruyendo los blancos de madera…no paraban, iban en el blanco 42…los dos iban parejos…

De mientras…

[Arlyn] A QUE ES SECRETO Y NO ME QUIERES DECIR ¬u¬

[Joseph] Que no!, No se por que me tengo que ir en traje!

[Arlyn] Aw vamos! Dime ya! Una cita ¬u¬ Quien es? Quieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!

[Joseph] Que ni yo see!!!!!

[Ayra] o-o woa….una cita…

[Kira] Aiii, tiene citaaa eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh

[Joseph] ¬¬# KE NO!

Regresando…ehh…en que bla-BLANCO 99 Y YA NO HAY FLECHAS?! QUE ES ESTO?!

[Jyru y Link] O-O#

[Anunciador] …

[Publico] …

[Amigos] …

[Anunciador] Es…esto…un empate?

[Todos en general] QUEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!

[Link] Hmm…bueno, ya era de esperarse…alguien nos quitó dos flechas…

Al voltear con una mirada furiosa, Will y Rath tienen una flecha cada uno en su mano, mientras le sonreian con gran malicia

[Jyru] Oh demonios! Casiii ganaba!!!!!

Despues de la cremonia de premiacion, a Rebecca la premiaron con un diploma de mejor demostración por derechos de las mujeres…a Will lo premiaron con el 3er lugar…a Rath, con el segundo, y por ultimo, Link el primero…mientras…Jyru…ehhh…

[Jyru] COMO QUE UN CHEQUE POR 100 MIL DOLARES??!!

[Juez] Pues si, es un cheque por 100 mil, que son el total de personas que han intentado vencer al seño-

[Link] EHEM…

[Juez] Cierto…a "Link"…asi que, como premio, tenga todo este dinero!

[Jyru] Oh, gracias!

Empezó a doblar el cheque, cuando…

[Juez] Ehh…no los aceptan doblados en el banco

[Jyru] Que?! NOOO

[Juez] Si…lamentablemente…

[Jyru] Una plancha?! UNA PLANCHA POR FAVOR!!!

Y en las gradas

[Arlyn] Mwajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaa

[Joseph] Eh…

[Agente de Seguridad] Ahí esta!

[Joseph] Eh?

[AS] Hay que llevarlo

[Joseph] Hey! Cuidado con el traje, es fino! A donde me llevan?!

[AS] Su madre y Lady Renuria aceptaron en el acuerdo entre ud. Y Lady Rena

[Joseph] A-A-Acuerdo??!!

[AS] Ese traje se ve bien...pero…

[AS 2] Tiene una mancha en el trasero!

[AS 1] Es oxido!

[Joseph] Malditas gradas ¬¬#

[AS 2] Llevenlo a el carro, desvistanlo y consiguanle ropa fina para su presentacion con nuestra señorita, Lady Rena!

[Joseph] Me siento incomodo ir en ropa interior a presentarme con una extraña a sepa que lugar, en limosina!

Despues de tirones, el entra y avientan su traje por afuera de la ventana…y luego sus interiores

[Joseph] QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[AS] Todo debe de ser fino

[AS] Si…MEJOR CALIDAD, LO QUIERO EN 5 MINUTOS YA!, NOS VEREMOS EN 10!

[Joseph] O-O…

Despues, el carro fue a maxima velocidad hacia sepa donde, dejando a sus amigos carcajeandose…y curiosos…Y CONFUNDIDOS…

De mientras, en un centro comercial…

[¿??] No, no, no, no, no…

[AS] Señorita Hikari, se que usted es buena en la selección mas fina para la nobleza, pero-

[Hikari] Listo! Este! Llevadlo! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!!!!

[AS] Si madam!

[Hikari] Pongalo a mi cuenta!

[Cajera] Si señorita Hikari

[Hikari] Vamos chicos!, aun nos quedan 6 minutos! En 5 la hacemos para llegar a la entrada!...O DIOS!, OLVIDE LA ROPA INTERIOR FINAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa…

En eso, una figura en kimono rojo escarlata antiguo regresó corriendo con tacones altos y una bolsa pequeña en su delgada mano…

[Hikari] …aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAMOS CHICOS! A LA ENTRADA QUE SOLO QUEDA 5 MINUTOS YAAAAAAAAA!!!!

5 minutos despues…

[AS de la limo] Esta lista?

[Hikari] Es la mejor que elegí!, densela al chico!

[Joseph] AUCH! QUIDADO DONDE LA AVIENTAN!

Despues de unos segundos, madam Hikari de metiche se pone a ver si ya esta listo, pero le atrajó la atención no el como le quedaba los interiores -_-…sino…la marca…

[Hikari]…estem…EH, NIÑO, YA?!

[Joseph] PErmitame!, Solo falta el sa-

[Hikari] Eso en el camino! Ya vámonos!!!!!

Despues del apretón de todos entrar en la limo a la vez, y que Joseph se terminó de arreglar, al menos el vestuario, Madam Hikari le arregló el cabello, el rostro (no pregunten, el autor esta comiendo atun y esta muy emocionado por el sabor nwn), ehhh…que mas?...BUENO! Etc…al sentir detenerse el auto, el vió por la ventana lo mas que pudo…

[Joseph] Y ESTA MANSIÓN?!

[Hikari] No sabes?, por dios, es la Mansion de la noble familia Gallerd…es una familia prestigiosa y, claro, noble por su antigua linea de sangre y por-

[Joseph] Oh, interesante, pero sabe, no s que hago aquí, asi que-

Al bajar del auto, una sirvienta de piel blanca, ojos lilas y rubia lo recibió con encanto

[Joseph] O***_***O (sonrojado)

[¿??] Bienvenido a La Mansión de la Familia Gallerd. Soy Umi, y soy la sirvienta personal de la señorita Rena. Es un placer conocerlo.

CONTINUARA…

NEXT EPISODE

[Neko] Joseph regresó de su cita, una chica esta con el! Uy, romance! Pero esta chica es rara…DIGO EN SERIO, RARA…que hay detrás de esta mascara dulce? Aleph estara mas seguro de decidir entrometerse en un concurso? Arlyn se seguira burlando de Jyru? Jyru conseguirá el dinero? NO SE PIERDAN MAS CAPITULOS TAN MENSOS DE PARTE…MIA Y MAS!

[Inu] El capitulo extra será escrito por mi…SEPAN COMO FUE EL ENCUENTRO DE ESTE ROMANCE TAN LOCO –u-

[Neko] Ya di quien eres!!!!!

[Inu] No

[Neko] D:!...bueno…ESTO ES AUN LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA!, ASI QUE AUN PIENSO EN QUE BUEN OPENING PONER…SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE NO HAGO UNO PROPIO ES POR LO SIGUENTE: ESTO ES UN FANFIK, OSEASE, QUE DEBE ESTAR INCLUIDO ALGO DE ANIME, ENTIENDEN? xD NO HAY QUE DEJAR ATRÁS UNOS BUENOS ANIMES, PERO ESTE ES KOMO EL COMPLEJO DE ANIME AND MANGA…EL MANGA TIENE UNA HISTORIA, Y EL ANIME OTRA, ESTO ES EL ANIME…MIENTRAS QUE EL MANGA (NADAMAS EL INICIO) ES ORIGINAL…BUENO, CEYA LATER NOS VEMOS ADIOS BYE, SAYO ETC LO KE SEA!

Ending:

Shissou


End file.
